Suite Life the Movie
by DestinyFate
Summary: They have lived the suite life...now...they have to save it!
1. Notification

**PREMIERE!!**

**This is my Masterpiece by presented to yours truly, DestinyFate**

**I welcome you to read this Movie,**

**Find out what happens to Zack and Cody when they experience this great adventure,**

**And how London will overcome her stupidity,**

**Will Bailey and Cody continue their romance or someone out there is willing to break it?**

**This Fanfic is also associated by Wyntirsno, my good friend**

**You see some more stuff about Suite Life the Movie in ****.**

**Please review and Enjoy the Movie**


	2. Scene 1

**The Television was on and there was an anchor reporting one of the world's most shocking news that ever touched the surface of the world.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Wilfred Tipton, the world's top businessman, had died this early morning and the cause was….well actually I don't know!"**

**She wondered. "Why were you even hired!?" one of the staff yelled in the background. "I thought Bill Gates was the top business man?" the other anchor asked.**

**"Oh who cares what he thinks!?" she yelled back. The director was pissed off, stood up and yelled "Oh that's it! YOU'RE FIRED!!".  
**

Then there was fire, fire in the cremation room for Mr. Tipton. London Tipton and Marion Moseby were watching by his cremation. "Bye daddy…" London whispered. London starts to break down as Moseby comforted her.

**Walt Disney Pictures presents**

Time has passed by and Mr. Tipton was now being buried.

"Moseby?" London said to Moseby

"Yes?" he answered

"You can be my new daddy right?" she asked

"Sure London…..Sure" Moseby replied.

**In cooperation with DestinyFate Productions**

Moments later, London was approached by a shocking bittersweet news.

"What!!!? I'm the new owner of the Tipton business!?" London yelled.

"Yes, cause you are his daughter, you must finish what he started" Moseby explained.

"But…..I want to be free like Paris Hilton!" London complained

"Look I know it's hard but you must do this" Moseby said

A client then approached the two and asked "Ms. London are you ready to sign the contract?"

"Right now!?" she asked

"Someone else would buy the business out if you don't, so please Ms. London?" the client asked once again.

"Well….alright" London replied gloomly.

"Mr. Moseby, the contract please" the client asked

"Right" Moseby whispered as he started to stare into space.

"What is it Moseby?" London asked.

"I THINK I LEFT IT BACK AT THE S.S. TIPTON!!!" Moseby yelled in panic.

"What!!!!??" the client yelled.

"I don't get it! What were we talking about again?" London asked.

Everyone stared at London, "What?" she asked

Meanwhile across the oceans, throught the deep trenches. Through Aquatic caves that reflected on sunshine, through waves hitting the coral reefs. Seagulls flying over the ocean. Across all of those was a ship, named the S.S. Tipton. It has recently docked in Australia. Cody Martin was happily dating his new sweetheart, Bailey Pickett, who fell for him when he gave her tickets for a Hannah Montana concert. They were sharing drinks, stories, activities, homework and….bathrooms. And just when they are about to kiss. Cody heard a loud noise. "CODY!!!"

"Aaaah!!!" he yelled. Apparently he was just having a dream

Apparently it was Zack calling him.

"Come on Buddy! We already docked Australia, let's move!" he commanded

"Yeah I'll get up" Cody said in a sleepy mood and put on his slippers as he got up

Then he realized that there was whipped cream on his slippers and It was smudged into his feet

Zack giggled as it happened

"Zack!!!" Cody yelled

Zack picked up a phone pretended to be a customer in room service "Excuse me, I'd like to eat Cody's feet for dessert"

A woman was confused and stared at the telephone.

Cody chased Zack out of his room and towards the Sky Deck.

Zack jumped at the very edge of the S.S. Tipton. "I'm the king of the- whaaa!!" Zack was interrupted cause he was grabbed by Cody.

Bailey then stopped by Zack and Cody, "Guys! Come on let's hurry!" she said

Zack and Cody slowly stood up and stared at Bailey.

"Guys! What are you waiting for !? Australia is waiting!" Bailey asked

"Is Australia a cute girl?" Zack asked.

Cody and Bailey slowly walked away and ran.

"Hey Wait! I need to know Australia's number! Who ever she is!" Zack asked.

The three teens ran across the ship and to the port of Australia.

**Suite Life the Movie**

Ms. Tuttweiler started the summer tour around Australia together with Zack, Cody, Bailey and Woody. Ms. Tuttweiler introduced them to the wonderful area of Sydney and told them to not feed the sharks. Cody and Bailey just relaxed and watched the beautiful view of the Sydney opera house. They stared at each other and felt an awkward type of happiness. This could be…true love. "Isn't it beautiful?" Cody asked. Bailey leaned on Cody. "I take that as a Yes!" Cody giggled in a girly accent.

They were both interrupted when Woody peeped into the deep ocean and was suddenly attacked by a Shark. "Aaah! This thing's gonna eat me!" he yelled.

"Ms. Tuttweiler! Do something! Woody's gonna get eaten by a shark!" Zack yelled. "Didn't I tell you NOT to feed the sharks!" Ms. Tuttweiler scolded.

It turns out it was just a tiny baby shark in a small aquarium, It was smaller than Zack's hope for college. "Woody! You're over reacting! This thing could even hurt a-" Zack was interrupted when he put his finger in the aquarium and got bitten by the baby shark. "……..Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled in pain. "Wow! I never seen Zack with so many A's! Hahahaha!" Cody laughed. Bailey stared at him since she didn't understand. "See what I did there?" Cody asked. Bailey just coughed, as Cody just turned away. Zack ran in different directions to shake off the pain as he hit everything in his way. "Out of my way!...Excuse me!...Sorry!....Nice Bikini!....Call me!...Bye!" Zack said to the people he bumped as he ran.

Zack then slipped and slided through the harbor and fell into the ocean. "Zack!!" the rest yelled. Cody dived into the ocean, but he forgot that he didn't know how to swim. Zack and Cody were floating and hugging each other.

"Help!!!" they yelled. Ms. Tuttweiler then jumped into the water and grabbed the two and got into shore. "Let's go to our hotel" Ms. Tuttweiler said in a tired tone.

Soon they arrived in Tipton Australia. "Wow! It feels like home!" Cody said. "Welcome to the Tipton!" a nice woman said to the four. "My name is Ms. Lucy Moosey" she continued. The four laughed after hearing her name. "Yeah,yeah,yeah, my name ia Lucy Moosey and sister's name is Pussy Moosey! Hilarious!"

She frowned. She was actually black, short, and looked like Mitchell Obama. The four went up to their separate suites and called it a day.


	3. Scene 2

London and Moseby were glazing around a room, not knowing what to do.

The Tipton bussiness is at stake since the contract is missing. "Moseby, we gotta do something!" London said. "Hmm, I guess I can contact Ms. Tuttweiler to get them to fetch it for us" Moseby said. "Right! Right! Let's do that!" London said. But unfortunately, there wasan't any signal. "There's no signal!" Moseby cried.

Their lawyer then entered a room and said "Mr. Moseby. Ms. London! You have a conference with the senators! They will officialize the Tipton bussiness to you" he said. "What!? Right now!? Why are you guys always in such a hurry! What did you drink? Espresso coffee!?" London scolded. "That kind of coffe's really good!" the lawyer cried, then ran away. Pretty soon London and Moseby arrived at the conference room, as all the senators greeted them. And also, Maddie and the other Tipton staff joined in. "Maddie!? What are you doing here!?" London asked. "Look London, first of all I'd like you to know that I feel sorry for you on your father's loss, I know how it feels" Maddie said.

"Thanks, you're a good friend" London answered. "So, are you ready to sign the contract?" Maddie asked. London got stunned, she remembered that the contract wasn't in their hands, what is she going to tell to the senators? London took Maddie outside the

Conference room and told her that the contract was left on the ship. "What!?" Maddie yelled. "Sssh! Don't worry! Moseby will call the others to get it back here" London explained. "But you have to sign it now or the bussiness would fall into someone else's

Hands!" Maddie said. "Don't worry! No one's interested in this business! I mean, It's not like we have rivals or anything!" London chilled.

Meanwhile, there was a familiar woman, in high heels, walking towards the senator's tables. She had blonde hair, a strict hair style, and a large mole-beauty mark. This woman

Is the manager of Boston St. Mark, she is no other than Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer. That ridiculousy long name with a ridiculously long ego.

"Hello, Senators! Nize day izn't it" she said. "Ilsa!!" the entire Tipton crew as well as Moseby yelled. And a guy stood behind her, Tod St. Mark which is a hotel heir and the owner's son, he is also London's ex-boyfriend.

London and Maddie reentered the room and saw Ilsa, they yelled and closed the door.

"Maddie hold me!!"

"Why do you think she is doing here!?" Maddie asked. "I don't know but I'm sure she's up to no good!" London answered.

"Vhy! Hello Moseby! Haven't seen you vor a while" Ilsa greeted in a devilishly suspicious tone. Moseby didn't react much, so he just nodded. "Zo? Did London sign the contract yet?" Ilsa asked. "No" Moseby replied. "Maybe she musn't sign it at all, after all….she's just 19 years old" Ilsa said. "She maybe young but she can do all this! I believe in her!" Moseby yelled. "Senators, do you think an unexperienced dimwitted little girl can handle a huge bussiness like the Tipton? Doubtable isn't it?" Ilsa asked.

The senators started to talk to each other and nod. While Maddie and London were peeping from the door. London approached

Ilsa and yelled "I am not Dimwiited!!". "Oh yeah? Then what's your father's name?" Ilsa asked with an evil smile. "R.I.P."

London answered. Everyone stared at her as Moseby mouth opened. "What? That's what it said on his grave" London said. "For all of your entire life that you became stupid but why now!!?" Moseby yelled.

Ilsa started to speak up, "See, she doesn't qualify the bussiness!" Ilsa said. The senators gathered up in a group circle and spoke to each other. "Uhh, that's not how senators talk!" Maddie complained. "We wanna feel young again!!" on of them yelled.

Ilsa then sneaked up to the backpocket of one of the senators. Ilsa carefully reached out to the senator's check in the back pocket, careful not to get noticed. Tod saw what Ilsa was doing, ordered to shut up, He grabbed a video camera and recorded Ilsa stealing the check. Ilsa then hid it in her back and sneaked behind Moseby, she then put the check in Moseby's pocket. Tod followed her and recorded it as well. "Senators! Didn't I mention you that these Tipton members are theives?" Ilsa said. "What!?" Moseby and London yelled. "That's not true! The Tipton staff are very harmless and friendly!" Moseby yelled.

"Everyone check your pockets!" Ilsa commanded. One of the senators brought out a lipstick, "Aha! I knew it!" the other one yelled. "Hey wait! I think my governmental check is missing!" a senator said. "Aha! Perhaps they stole it! I'm sure of it!!" Ilsa yelled. "Hey wait a minute! WE always vow our duties and to never steal from anyone!" Moseby yelled."Vhat about you?"

Ilsa asked. "You want to know? Well It's something that I wipe my nose with!!" Moseby brought out the thing in his pocket.

It was the the government check. "What the- !?" Moseby yelled. "You wipe your nose with a check?" London asked."Aha! Theives!!" Ilsa pointed. "Hey! Ilsa's right, let's get them intsantly arrested!" one senator said. "Stealing money from the government is very serious!" the other yelled. Tod started to approach the senators to show his camera and prove Moseby's innocence. London tried to defend, "I know Moseby and he would never do such a thing!" London said, but the senators didn't listen. The camera slipped out of Tod's hand, it slided out of the room and into the hallway.

Tod hurriedly ran to it, but he accidentally kicked it. It hit the wall and continued to slide across the hallway. Tod yelled at the camera, 'Oh come on! You're a camera not soap!!". It passed throught the Building's open exit and fell into the river bank which was right next to the Building. Tod kneeled and yelled, "STELLAAAAAA!!!".

Ilsa then halted the senators and said, "I think we shouldn't arrest them, I have a pure heart and couldn't take it!" Ilsa said, she was obviusly faking. "I will just encage them in my retreat house, so they will be rehabilitated" Ilsa said. "Sounds good enough for me!" one senator said. "Boys take them away", Ilsa's men rounded up all of the Tipton crew, including London. "But what about the contract signing?" Moseby yelled. "Oh? You mean this!!"

Ilsa brought out a contract. "No!" Moseby whispered. "How in the world did you get that!?" Moseby asked. "Senators, I am willing to replace Wilfred Tipton in honor of the bussiness" Ilsa said. "Well we need to see your resume' and two forms of I.D. But on the justice you just did, there's no need.

Sign this contract at the bottom left" a senator said. Ilsa brought out a pen and reached out to the contract. "London do something!!" Moseby panicked.

"Everyone! Distract Ilsa!" London commanded. The Tipton crew started to dance, "London Tipton's really great! Really great! Really great!!".

Ilsa ignored it and signed the contract. Maddie, London and Moseby closed their eyes and surrendered themselves to Ilsa's men, and so came along the Tipton crew, Esteban, Arwin, Chef Paulo, Skippy, Lance, Nia, Millicent and Patrick.

"This is all a Misunderstanding!" Nia yelled. "Dudley, my chicken, I love you!!" Esteban yelled.

"He called me "his chicken" ?" a senator wondered.

They were dragged out of the room to be caged in Ilsa's retreat house. "Hahaha!!! Tipton's finally mine!!" Ilsa yelled.


	4. Scene 3

Cody woke up and checked his slippers if it has cream on it again. Luckily it was clean.

He walked out of the door and saw Ms. Tuttweiler. "Cody, something bad is happening!"

She said. "What!?" Cody said. All four gathered up in Tuttweiler's room and watched the news. And an anchor on the TV spoke up, "Ms. Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger has honorably replaced Mr. Wilfred Tipton for the Tipton business and a group of Tipton crew including Mr. Tipton's loyal manager, Mr. Marion Moseby and Mr. Tipton daughter, Ms. London Tipton has been arrested in Ilsa's retreat house for theft of Senator William's government check.

A video was shown in where the Tipton staff were being pushed inside a limo. Esteban yelled, "Hey!! Don't do this! Dudley can't live without me!!".

Someone then threw a chicken at Esteban' head. "Aww! Hey!! There's a limit!!" he yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Bailey said. In the limo, being sent to the retreat house, Mr. Moseby called Ms. Tuttweiler in his cellphone. "Hello! Emma! Zack! Cody! I need all of your help!" Moseby said. "We already know what happened to you guys, so what do we need to do?" Ms. Tuttweiler asked.

"Ilsa signed the Tipton contract!! But Arwin told me it was fake! Ilsa forced him to make it! The real one is still back at the ship, I need all of you to go get it and bring it all the way back here! I believe in all of you especially Zack and Cody, you boys might be shinanigans before, I know you have strength for this! I believe in you, me and London!" the phone was then cut off. "Moseby!?" Zack said. Zack and Cody stood up slowly and looked at each other. They felt brotherly strength. They both started to run and hurry to the S.S. Tipton. Woody, Bailey and Tuttweiler followed them.

They ran towards the ship and saw that it was leaving. "Why is it leaving!?" Cody wondered. "I don't know!!" Zack replied.

They were then halted by a security guard. "I'm sorry but this area is off limits" It said. "There's something important in that ship!! We to get it" Cody explained. The guard just shook it's head. Zack then climbed the fence. "Hey where are you going!?"

Zack ran to the ship but he couldn't jump to the ship due to it's far distance. "Perheps you need a little help!" Bailey said. She waved her cowgirl rope to a post and swung with Zack towards the ship. "Wow! How did you learn to do that!?" Zack asked.

"My grandma taught it to me before the alphabet" Bailey answered. Bailey went back to the port for Cody and swung with him as well. The three went to Moseby's office and looked for the contract in his drawers.

"Hey look It's Moseby in an afro!" Zack referred to Moseby's picture on the wall. "Don't goof around! Where's that contract!?" Cody tried to look for it. Bailey slipped and fell into Moseby's chair which made it bump on the wall and made the picture frames fall. "Hey look! It's the contract!" Cody said as he saw the contract behind one of the picture frames. "Alright!! Let's go!" Bailey said. "Just a minute!" Zack said.

Zack hurried to his room and grabbed an empty can of Pringles. He put the contract in it. "Zack!? Why!?" Cody asked.

"So it will be safe!" he replied. The three ran and swung from the top of the ship. "Aaaaaahhh!" they yelled and landed on Woody. "Aww!! Hey! There's a Limit!!". "Where's Ms. Tuttweiler!?" Zack and Cody asked. "Uhh… she was kidnapped" Woody said.

"What!!!? But why!?"


	5. Scene 4

The sky went slightly dark as the sunsets,

"How could you let Ms. Tuttweiler get kidnapped!?" Zack was angry. "What's a fat guy to do!?" Woody asked.

"USE YOUR ELUMINOUS FRO TO PROTECT THAT STUPID WOMAN WITH CHICKEN LEGS!!"

Zack yelled. Zack stared into the sky, "How are we going to get back to Boston without her?" he wondered. "Hey!

We are already young adults, we know how to travel, we can do this without an adult!!" Cody yelled.

But the others didn't comply. They just walked away and sat down. "You know what? I'm going all alone! You guys just don't know the meaning of confidence!" Cody walked away as well, attempting for a long journey alone. His friends just looked a him in a blank face."Cody's really stupid!" Zack said. "Why? Because he's foolish enough to have a journey alone?" Bailey asked. "No! Because he left the contract with me!" Zack replied. "Zack give me the contract!!!" Cody yelled.

Meanwhile, the limo that is driving the Tipton crew to the retreat house, was going through a long route. The route was dark, so dark that you can only see the front lights of the limo. Then suddenly, the car was halted by a white haired

Maid. "Hold it!!" she yelled. The limo stopped. "Muriel!!" everyone yelled.

The driver went out and talked to Muriel.

"Excuse me Mam you're on our way" he said. Muriel smacked the driver with a mop. Muriel was then captured by

The men. "What part of rescureing don't you understand?" London said. "Shut your yap! It's either rescuER or RescuING" Muriel replied. "Well both of yo are ain't good on eitherer!" Nia said.

Cody was walking by an empty road while he thinks about his friends. Cody took a quick look backwards as he sees a little girl running right at him. **Bam!!**

Cody lost conciousness for a while, as he woke up pretty soon in a myserious bed. "Huh? Were am I? Am I dead!" Cody wondered. "No but hope so!" a girl answered.

She was a 17 year-old girl that has a voice and size of a 7 year-old. "Hello there! I'm Raiga Carnivore, I accidentally bumped you unconcious… so I'm really sorry" she introduced.

"Hello! My name's Cody Martin" Cody answered. "Cody huh?" Raiga whispered. Cody looked around and realized that he doesn't have the contract. "Ahh!! Raiga! Did you see a pringles cup when you saw me.

"No, But I have Pringles downstairs" Raiga said. "No!! That contained a contract in it!" Cody yelled. "Well what idiot would put it on a pringles can!?" Raiga yelled.

"Ask that to my brother!!" Cody said. Cody looked out in a window and he saw a garbage truck carrying the contract. "Oh no! Raiga! We gotta get that thing!" Cody yelled. "Don't worry Ive got just the thing!" Raiga said. They rushed to Raiga 's garage and opened it's shutter. It revealed her motorcycle. "Wow!" Cody said. Raiga and Cody rode the motor and Raiga drived it in high speed.

Cody looked at the vehicles that they were passing through. "Nope! not this one! Not this one! Nice Bikini! Call me! Bye!"

Raiga frowned at the girl that Cody was reffering to.

Cody finally saw the truck that carries the contract. Raiga hurry speed up! It's getting away!" Cody said. Raiga speeded up the motor and caught up to the side of the truck. "Excuse me Sir! I believe that there is AHHH!!!" Cody was interrupted when the motorcycle was scoopede by a ramp. They both yelled as the motor flew above the truck. "There it is!" Cody said. Cody reached out to the contract and grabbed it. "I got it!" Cody said. Raiga then timed their landing and properly halted the motor. "Alright! Yeah!!!" Raiga said. They got off the motor as it quickly got run over by a bus.

Raiga was in a slight pause. "Raiga? Are you alright?" Cody asked. "This is all your fault!!" Raiga was now mad. "Well I'm-" Cody was interrupted. "If you didn't need that stupid Pringles can! My motorbike would be okay!" Raiga yelled in rage. "It's not a Pringles can! It's a contract!" Cody corrected. "Roarr!!!!" Raiga brought out a stick and tried to hit Cody with it. But Cody blocked it.

Meanwhile, Woody was walking by with his friends looking for Cody. But there was a kangaroo secretly following him. Make him have the goosebumps.

It came nearer and nearer as it finally halted Woody. "Whoa!" Woody yelled. "Hey little guy!" he greeted the animal. "Oh! It's soooo cute!" Woody said. The kangaroo sparkled it's eyes towards Woody which made him very attracted.

"I'm gonna keep you!" Woody said. "Seriously!?" Zack asked. "He's coming with us and that's that!!" Woody yelled. "Alrighty then!" Zack replied. "What are you gonna name it?" Bailey asked. "I'm gonna name it….Buzz!" Woody concluded.

"That's a perfect name!! Excellent!" Bailey commented. "Great! Now he's gonna be Porker's best friend. Buzz then punched Porkers. Then, they heard a loud scream from a near distance. "What was that!?" Zack wondered. The gang approached the area of the sound and was shocked. "Cody!?" They all yelled.

"Guys! Help!!" Cody cried. Raiga was still hitting him with a stick. "Hey! Hey stop it!!" Bailey stopped Raiga as Cody hugged her right after. Raiga was devastated after their hug.

She put down her stick and punched the wall. Zack then looked at her in a seductive way. "Uhh…Guys, this is Raiga Carnivore" Cody introduced.

Raiga remained silent. Cody then approached her and said. "Raiga? Can you come with us to Boston? We need your help!" Cody asked. "Whaat!?" the others yelled.

"Cody! We can't bring someone like her with us!!?" Bailey said. "We need more company to survive!" Cody said. "Fine" Bailey muttered. "I ain't coming with you, unless with a deal" Raiga said. "What kind of deal?" Cody asked. "I want you to go sky diving with me!!" Raiga yelled. Woody the froze, stating that he is afraid of heights.

Moments later, they are now floating above the Australian sky in a helicopter. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO BRING YOUR FRIENDS ALONG!!!" Raiga yelled.

"Well, we can't do anything now! They're already here!" Cody said. Raiga then carried Zack. "Don't throw them" Cody whispered.

They were now prepared and ready to jump, they all said together

READY……JUMP!!!!


	6. Scene 5

All five of them gracefully glided throught the skies of Australia. They were forming different formations. They looked like a flock of birds. They dived freely one by one.

Zack and Cody form a circle spinning around, Bailey and Woody increased altitude and Dived down. Raiga showed off and spun like a hurricane. They formed a letter "V" and continued to glide down.

"We're actually getting the hang of this!" Cody said. Bailey started to lose control. She started to fall down. "Bailey!!" Cody yelled. Cody dived down a quick as he can to grab Bailey.

"And he even sounded so desperate!" Raiga was angered. Cody finally caught Bailey but the strong southern winds blew Raiga, Zack and Woody down into Cody and Bailey they all fell into the Sydney Opera house. "AHHH!!!" they yelled. Luckily they landed on a princess, not lucky for her. "Aww!"

"Okay! Were are we?" Woody asked. "We are here" Raiga said. "What?" Cody asked. "Sydney Opera House!" Bailey concluded. Raiga smashed her head to the floor. "Ouch!" Zack reacted.

They disguised themselves as performers to prevent being accused in trespassing. They were then pushed by the choreographers into the stage. "Whoa! Wait! Wait a minute!" Zack and Cody said. Bailey noticed that the contract wasn't in Buzz's pouch. "Oh no!" Bailey said. "Cody? Have you seen the contract anywhere?" Bailey asked.

"Why?..You lost it!!" Cody was upset. "Well…I.." Bailey was pressured. "Take it easy buddy!" Zack said. "How could I take it easy!! We're never gonna find it!" Cody said. "Found it!" Zack pointed a can of Pringles from far away. Hanging at the top of the stage.

"We better get in there" Bailey said.

The gang went to the stage and tried to go along with the performance. The performers were singing "We are here". They danced around in a noble manner as the gang just followed. Woody spotted the contract for Buzz and told him to hop his way up there.

The contract was so up high. Buzz jump over large ornaments to reach it. The ornaments started to swing around and creak. It swung right into Buzz's front. Now Buzz couldn't jump far because of the far distance. "Buzz! You can do it!!" Woody cheered.

The performers were dancing their climax formation. The gang were having a hard time to go along. Zack tripped and made all the other performers fall down like Dominos.

At the same time, Buzz successfully jumped to the contract and reached it. Buzz fell down with the contract as Woody heroicly caught him. Bailey jumped over and posed for the finale. The crowd in the opera house cheered.

But soon the guards kicked them out. "Aww! Hey! There's a limit!" Zack yelled.


	7. Scene 6

Back in the retreat house, the Tipton crew were just wandering around, with nothing to do. Since they were caged by Ilsa. Arwinapproached Mr. Moseby and explained about Ilsa's fake contract. "Mr. Moseby! I have something to tell you!" Arwin whispered. "Oh? Then what is it then?" Moseby asked. "Look Mr. Moseby, I made that contract" Arwin said. "What!? Come again!?" Moseby asked. "Yes, Ilsa forced me.." Arwin said.

A flashback occurred.

"Hello! You must be Arwin Q. Hawkhauser am I right?" Ilsa greeted. "AHHHH!! It's you! Get that mol- beauty mark away from me!!" Arwin reacted. Arwin pulled away and fell from his chair. He stood up and asked "Can I help you?"

"Listen Kucho! I need you to make me a fake contract! One that no one can ever notice! Even Detective Conan! I'll smash that stupid twerp!" Ilsa intimidated.

"What!? No! I'll never use my skills for your evil!" Arwin yelled. "Oh yeah!?" Ilsa brought out Arwinstein out and held a welding wand at it's main circuitboard. "No! Please don't hurt him!" Arwin cried. "Well now I guess we understand each other, I will let him go if you make me the fake contract" Ilsa stated. "Fine, but first, How did you find Arwinstein anyways?" Arwin asked. "He was back at my mom's house, in the kitchen, guarded by a refrigerator!!" Arwin said. "Well… It didn't put up much of a fight!" Ilsa said. Ilsa had Arwin cleverly print the contract. Ilsa left him immediately after leaving him with full of guilt.

The flashback ended.

"Oh so that happened" Moseby said.

"Well that phony little-" London was interrupted. As Ilsa appeared.

"Uh-oh!" Maddie said.

"Didn't I tell to not mess around with that secret!" Ilsa asked. "Well I only follow on what is right!!" Arwin said. Ilsa's men brought out Arwinstein and electrocuted it. It's motherboard got burned and was gone forever. "Arwinstein! Noooooooo!!!!" Arwin cried.

An anchor on CNN reported a news on air about Ilsa. "Ilsa shickelgrubermeiger, the new owner of the Tipton Industries, has cancelled all Tipton business from around the world, including the S.S. Tipton which was aborted yesterday". Ilsa announced the world "The Tipton industries will abort to support the St. Mark"

Ilsa entered the Tipton hotel in Boston "Ladies and Gentlemen! This hotel has been aborted! All the employment and residence here will be all resigned. No need to submit a resignment form! Just leave this hotel at once!" Ilsa yelled. "Excuse Me! But this is my only home!!" Carey Martin yelled.

"Well that's too bad !!" Ilsa sarcastically said. "Listen Queen McMole!! I will get to the bottom of this! I feel that there is something wrong!" Carey yelled. "That's called Diarrhea!!" Ilsa replied.

Carey went up to her Suite and dressed up in a spy outfit. She left her room and bid farewell to their suite. It was filled with memories of her beloved twins.

"Zack, Cody… I'm doing this for you!" she whispered. She drove her way to the Shickelgrubermeiger retreat house. Where Team Tipton is held captive.

She knew that Moseby, London and Maddie were in there as she heard about the news. She was halted by the guards outside the house, "This place is off limits Ma'm" It said.

Zack and Cody were sitting in the guest room in Raiga's house. "Hey Raiga? Where's your parents?" Bailey asked. "I…Don't have em" Raiga lied. "Oh…I'm so sorry!" Bailey apologized. "Do have any idea how we can get back to the US ?" Zack asked. "I don't know! We left our passports with Mom" Cody answered.

"That's just great! We'll never get there!" Zack muttered. "Maybe we can sneak into an airport" Raiga suggested. Zack and Cody looked at each other and nodded. "Great! All we need is 5 luggages!" Raiga said.


	8. Scene 7

Tod St. Mark was walking right next to Ilsa, thinking about the camera he lost 2 days ago. He contacted Maddie in his cellphone and sneaked away from Ilsa. "Hello? Who's this?" Maddie asked. "This is Tod! Tod St. Mark!" he said. "Tod? What is it?" Maddie asked. "It's about Mr. Moseby's case of stealing Senator William's check" Tod said. "Look, Moseby would never do such a thing!" Maddie replied. "I know I believe you! Ilsa put it in his pocket!" he explained.

"Aha! I knew it!" Maddie said.

"I caught it on camera! But my camera fell into the river bank" Tod explained. "Idiot!!!" Maddie yelled. "Don't worry! I'll try to find it!" Tod panicked. Muriel then grabbed Maddie's phone and said "Hello? Rupert? I knew you'd call me!" Muriel rejoiced. "This isn't Rupert this is Tod!" Tod said. "Oh dang!" Muriel muttered as Maddie grabbed her phone back.

A guy in black appeared and said to the Tipton crew, "Your lunch is served, go to the kitchen". And they did so. In empty stomachs, they entered the kitchen, seeing many kinds of different food everywhere. "Oh-My-God!!" Maddie reacted. They all rushed out to the food and gobbled it up. Millicent aggressively ate an entire cake and dived her face into it.

"Wow Millicent!" Patrick reacted. "I think I swallowed a candle!!" Millicent panicked. She pulled out a pink candle out of her throat. Maddie swllowed a whole cupcake and choked on it.

London hurriedly made first aid and pulled her stomach from behind repeatedly and the cupcake flew out of her mouth and into patrick's face. "Ewwwwwww!! Dejavu!!" Patrick yelled. "Why won't you share with me!!" Chef Paulo cried.

"Everybody Stop!! We are not wild animals!!.....I call dibs on the steak!!" Moseby rushed, as the rest went wild again. "Well…this is a disaster" Esteban said while eating fried chicken.

Which made Dudley restless.

"What's going on in here!" Carey asked as she entered in the vents. "Nothing!" the others said. Everyone went through a slight pause with a dimwitted smile.

"Carey!!!" they shouted. "Carey!?" Arwin fainted. "Carey!? What are you doing here?" Moseby asked. "I'm here to save you guys!" she said. "How?" London asked. "To be serious………I really don't know!" Carey said. Everyone gasped. "Great! Now whose gonna save us?" London complained.

Zack, Cody Bailey, Woody and Raiga entered the Australian International Airport, they were disguised as luggage. They put a large hole underneath each one for them to be able to walk in it. When nobody's looking…they walk towards the waiting area. This thing was Raiga's idea.

Bailey looked out of her disguise to see if there are any people passing by near them. When someone walked by, they stood still to prevent being caught. But Raiga got grabbed by a tourist, thinking that she is his luggage. "Ahhhh!! Put me down you moron!!" Raiga yelled.

The rest quickly creeped to the waiting room without getting noticed. Cody removed his disguise and inhaled fresh air. "Man, I couldn't breathe in there!" Cody complained. "You tell me!" Zack said inside his disguise."Excuse me Sir!" a policewoman called Cody's attention. "You snuck your way into the waiting room didn't you!? You were caught in the hidden cameras!" she said. "RUN!!! Cody yelled. Cody ran away from the woman together with Zack, Bailey and Woody.

"Wait! Aren't we gonna get in bigger trouble if we run away!?" Bailey asked. "Whatever! Just run, run and run!!" Woody replied. "Wait what about Raiga!?"

Zack asked. Zack took off his disguise and approached an airport luggage cart.

"Raiga!? Are you in there somewhere!?" Zack called. "Over here!" Raiga yelled. Zack opened up a luggage as he heard. But he only saw Lady Gaga in it. "Don't touch my Poker face Pu-Pu-Poker face!" she sang.

"Oops! Sorry, wrong bag!" Zack apologized. He zipped the luggage closed and resumed his search for Raiga.

Bailey brought out Porkers so that Porkers can smell Raiga and find her before the plane leaves.

Porkers found Raiga's smell and pointed her as Zack finally unzipped the luggage and there revealed Raiga. Raiga then suddenl punched Zack in the chest. "Ahh!!" Zack cried. "That's for not finding me in time!!" Raiga yelled.

"But I….Ahh!!" Zack was interrupted as he was punched by Raiga again.

"When I….Ahhh!!"

"If I didn't….Ahh!!"

"I'll keep quiet" Zack finally zipped his mouth due to the ungrateful Raiga.

"Hurry guys! The plane is leaving!!" Woody yelled.

Everyone took off their disguises and rushed to the plane without getting caught.

Back at the Retreat house,

"What!? You're telling me that Zack and Cody are traveling across the world right now!?" Carey yelled.

"Well, they are our only hope!" Moseby said. "They might get hurt, the world is filled with serious danger!" Carey yelled back.

"Carey, you have very strong twins out there" Moseby said. "But I might lose them…." Carey whispered.

"What did I say about trusting them?" Moseby asked. Carey just looked at Moseby.

Moments later London came in the room. London sat down in a sad face. "Why the long face?" Maddie asked. "Guys…tell me, do you think I'm stupid?" London asked. "Oh London, of course not! You're just…..slow" Moseby said. London stood up and started to exit the room. "London wait!" Carey said. London stopped. "Many people have different kind of smarts" Carey said.

"Carey's right London, remember? You're that same person who taught me that lesson" Maddie said. "Stop pretending! I know that I'm not fit to be the next R.I.P. Tipton!" London cried. "Wilfred Tipton!!" the others corrected. "See? I'm stupid!" London sadly said.

"Who says your stupid!?" Maddie asked. "You do!" Carey said.

Moseby stood up and gave London an old amulet. "London, this is your father's amulet, he always wore this for goodluck and wisdom. I think it's finally your turn to wear it" Moseby said. "London, no matter what people say, you're a walking encyclopedia to me" Moseby said. "Really?" London asked. "Yeah" Moseby replied. "Really!?" Maddie and Carey asked Moseby. "No!!" Moseby silenty whispered. London didn't hear.


	9. Scene 8

Hours later, Zack and Cody and company were waiting and hiding by the bathroom of the plane. It was really small and they couldn't move a muscle due to it's lack of space.

"I could barely move a muscle!" Cody complained. "Pfft! Like you have any!" Zack laughed. Buzz started to laugh. "Haha! See? Buzz agrees with me!" Zack said. Buzz then suddenly punched Zack in the groin. "Ahh! This is one painful day!" Zack whispered.

Moments later, Raiga became irritated and bursted out of the bathroom.

She ran to the navigation room to put her temper on the Pilot. "What's wrong with that girl? We were just lack of space, there's no need for her to go berserk" Bailey said.

"That's what's cute about her" Zack said. But the others didn't hear.

Raiga continued to run toward the navigation room. Once she got there, she barged in the door and said, "Get your butts outta here before it kick it!" Raiga yelled. Cody and the rest ran after Raiga and opened the navigation room door.

"Ahh!" Zack and Cody were shocked as they saw the Pilot and Co-Pilot unconcious on the ground. "Raiga! What did you do!?" Bailey panicked. "Isn't it obvious?" Raiga asked as she blew her fists.

"Uhh….Guys!" Woody said, as he pointed to a thunder storm a few kilometers in front of the plane. Cody tried to contact the radio tower. Desperate and extremely nervous, he was choking in fear. Bailey felt his emotion and held his hand to calm him down. Raiga smacked Porkers, in anger.

Finally the radio tower found a signal. "Hey, were getting a signal from flight A198!" a radio tower guy said.

"Roger, This is Cody Martin, Zack Martin, Bailey Pickett, Woody Fink and Raiga Carnivore aboard flight A198. The Pilot and Co-Pilot are both unconcious. Repeat, the Pilot and Co-Pilot are both unconcious!-over!" Cody said.

"What!? Are there anyone in the plane with flight expierence?" the radio tower guy asked.

"Yes! Zack Martin, Sir –over!" Cody answered.

"What!?" Zack shouted.

"You know how to drive a plane right? You saved the American war through it!" Cody said. "That was an arcade game!" Zack replied.

"Then you just hve to imagine that this is all just a video game" Cody advised.

"Please recite your status report!-over!" the radio tower guy said.

"We have stable fuel, but we are heading right towards a lightning storm!-over!" Cody said.

"A lightning storm!?" the guy asked.

"Affirmative! Please inform us the instructions on how to land the plane before our lives are over, way over!-over!" Cody said.

"Cody looks soo hot when he says "over" !" Bailey said. Which made Raiga furious.

"There is no possible way to land the plane in a close distance from a thunder storm. But you can dive the plane down and balance the plane with your friend Zack!-over!" radio tower said.

Cody looked at his friends with a concerned emotion. "Guys, in case we won't make it when I push the auto pilot off…" Cody said.

"Zack…I know we fight sometimes but…you're my brother and I love you" Cody said.

"Dude, you're a master poet!" Zack said.

"And Bailey, just in case that we won't make it…" Cody said.

"Make what?" Bailey asked.

"It!!" Cody yelled.

"Just in case we won't make it….." Cody's mouth slowly went nearer Bailey's mouth. As Bailey's eyes sparkled, they are about to kiss.

Raiga couldn't watch, so she angrily ran to the auto-pilot button to turn it off and stop the kiss. The plane started to fall from the sky.

The screaming passengers prayed to the lord that they would survive. Zack then sat on the pilot's seat and tried to balance the plane, but It won't budge.

"Maybe the plane's circuit must be adjusted" radio tower guy said. "Raiga! You can fit into small places right?" Cody asked. "Yeah" Raiga answered.

"Go inside this cabinet and find the plane's circuit and look for a red wire. "Roger!" Raiga said. She quickly crawled into the circuit cabinet and found a lot of different wires.

"Now attach negative to ground!" Cody commanded. "You mean metal right?" Raiga. "Yeah" Cody answered.

"I know I'll just attach it to my metal bracelet!" Raiga said. "Bracelet!? Raiga No! Wait!" Cody panicked.

Raiga then got seriously electrocuted. "Y-a-a-a-a-ah!!" she yelled. But at the same time, the ship started to balance a little.

As Zack started to pulled the navigation wheel harder. Woody also tried to help.

Pretty soon the plane balanced perfectly and ready to land.

Raiga got out of the circuit cabinet with very puffy hair. Bailey started to laugh a little.

Zack looked down and saw the Colorado airport. "There it is guys!" he announced.

"Wow!" Cody said. "Great now fly in a circular pattern to encircle the airport in a descending order to land" radio tower guy said.

"Roger!" Zack replied. Zack then carefully encircled the plane around the airport and solely descended it patiently.

Zack then hovered the plane in a slight "head's first" position in the airport's airside.

"Whoa! How did they do that!?" Another radio tower guy said.

"Now what?" Cody basked. "Find the landing road!-over!" radio tower guy said.  
"Where is it? I can't find it!" Zack asked. "Look for it!" Cody said.

"Is it this one!?" Zack asked.

"No! That's a luggage cart not a landing road!" Cody said.

"How about this one!?" Zack asked.

"That's a plant moron!" Cody said.

"How about this one!?" Zack asked.

"No that's George Clooney! How's that gonna help!?" Cody said.

George Clooney then turned around and was shocked that there was a hovering plane near his face.

Zack then finally found the landing road and successfully landed the plane.

Zack then jumped out of the navigation room and yelled to the passengers, "Welcome to Colorado!!!Woooooooo!!!"

The passengers gave Zack and Cody a round of applause.

"You two made a great team out there!" Bailey complimented.

"What about me!? I helped to didn't I !?" Raiga yelled with sparky hair.


	10. Scene 9

London was sitting sadly in her room in the Shickelgrubermeiger retreat house. She was staring at her father's locket, crying. "Poor London, I wish I could do something to cheer her up" Maddie said, with Carey and Moseby behind her. "Hey London! Look! A naked picture of Orlando bloom!" Maddie yelled.

"Where!? Where!?" London shouted. "Hah! Made you look!" Maddie laughed. "Not funny!" London frowned. "I'll talk to her" Carey said. "Look London, to cope for your father's death , you need someone to talk to, to share your feelings, otherwise you might lose your mind" Carey explained. "Since when did she have one?" Maddie laughed. Carey and London glared at Maddie.

"London, you need to talk to someone to feel better" Carey said. "Cody was when he lost his underpants" Carey continued. "If someone's gonna talk to me, It's Moseby" London said.

Moseby approached London and said, "London, I know that-" Moseby was interrupted. "I need to get outta here!!" London screamed. Which gave Maddie a worried face.

"London calm down! We'll think of a way" Moseby said. "Uhh..Excuse me..I have a plan!" Arwin said. "Well that's great Arwin!" Maddie said. "So what is it then?" Carey asked. "We need everyone to gather up in the utility closet. Then I'll tell you guys about the plan" Arwin said. "Gotcha!" Moseby replied.


	11. Scene 10

Meanwhile, a red headed boy was just walking peacefully around a park. It was Bob, one of Zack and Cody's old friends. Bob left the park after an hour as he noticed a woman with a coat pass by. The media followed her, asking her different questions.

"Ilsa, why did you abort the S. S. Tipton?"

"Is it for financial purposes on your next project?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Bob became suspicious of her and tried to follow her without getting noticed by her or the media. Soon they arrived at the front door of an apartment building. As Ilsa tried to open the door the media crowded her. Ilsa opened the door; she then quickly slipped in, shut and locked it to keep the media outside the building. The media was left speechless.

Bob sneaked into the air vents from outside the building. He silently crawled past the all the vents and found the one to the conference room. He peeped thru the vent.

Ilsa entered the room just in time to talk to her lawyer, without noticing that Bob was watching her.

"Ilsa, tell me, why did you support the rival business?" Her lawyer asked her.

"My plan is simple, I will steal the Tipton Business and vanquish it, and then I will expand the St. Mark Hotel using some of the funds. I will then destroy many homes in Boston so that everyone will have to live in the St. Mark." She explained.

"In that way, I have accomplished my dream to vanquish the Tipton once and for all. I will be swimming in money." Ilsa continued.

Bob heard the entire thing and was shocked. Bob turned his head around and saw someone next to him that he didn't notice before. It was Mary Margaret.

They were startled by each other and yelled. "Aaaaah!!"

"Did you hear something?" The lawyer asked.

Mary Margaret and Bob hurriedly crawled to the exit of the ventilation system and ran as far and fast as possible from the apartment.

"What were you doing in there?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Nothing!" He replied

"But I still can't believe that woman! What an ego, to destroy other peoples homes for money." Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"We better try to stop her!" Bob said.

"How? There are just two of us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We should call for reinforcements!" Bob answered.

Soon Corrie approached Bob and Mary Margaret.

"Hi Maggy!" Corrie greeted her friend. She then just stood there and stared blankly into space.

"THAT'S YOUR REINFORCEMENT!?" Bob yelled.

"You talk too much! What about YOUR reinforcements!?" Mary Margaret yelled back.

Bob pointed to the East, and there coming down the street were Max, Barbara, Tapeworm, Agnes, and Mark.

"Hey Guys!" He shouted at them.

"Yo!" Max answered.

Then they all took off throughout Boston to look for some help and called themselves the "F-force".


	12. Scene 11

Inside the utility closet, everyone was there sandwiched in the lack of space, but a plan was hatched.

"Okay here's the plan, Millicent will grab Ilsa's portrait in the hallway, then security will chase her in hall A. Then Muriel will mop the floor that will make the guards slip and lead to Nia for her to do the 'kill'. In hall B, Chef Paulo will prepare for one of all guards favorite delicacies, donuts. Then Patrick's head will pop out if the table and startle the security, they will then step back and get caught in Skippy's net. When both hall A and B is clear Moseby, Carey, Maddie, and London will start to run with the others and head for the elevator. You guys will press the elevator down button. I will then hack the elevator up. When the security thinks that the elevator is on the floor level Esteban will drive in through the hallways in a luggage cart. Esteban will then bump them and they will fall into the elevator pit. Finally everyone will meet up at the rooftop and there will be a helicopter waiting there." Arwin explained.

"Where did you get a helicopter?" Moseby asked.

"It's a Tipton helicopter." Arwin said.

"But London lost all of her possessions to Ilsa!" Maddie said.

"True, but remember the one that got crushed by a tree in Camp Heaven on Earth?" Arwin asked.

"Yeah? I remember." London answered.

"Well I fixed it and stored it away. Now I called Norman the Doorman to navigate the copter here at the rooftop of the retreat house." Arwin said.

"That's great! All we need is to do the plan and we're out of here!" Carey said.

Everyone then rushed out of the closet to prepare for the escape plan. London grabbed a coat hanger from the closet and hugged it.

"I remember my outfits with this thing!" London cried.

Maddie then pulled her hair and drug her out of the closet.

"Ouch! What was that for?" London whined.

"Sorry, we just need to try to find Todd's camera so we can prove Moseby's innocence, that's the whole reason why we're captives here." Maddie said

"How are we supposed to find it?" London asked.

"You don't have to." Lance said.

He brought out Todd's camera and threw it to Maddie.

She caught it and asked, "How did you get this!?"

"Well, there's this chair that has water in it." Lance said.

"You mean a toilet?" London asked.

"Yeah, but it has water in it!" Lance replied, "Then I found this thing."

"How is that possible?" Maddie asked.

Lance and London just drooled.

"I'll have Arwin fix this and once we get outta here, we'll show this to the senators." Maddie said.

///////////////////

A little later, the plan was now in play.

"Okay everybody, in your positions!" Arwin commanded. He then ran upstairs towards the control room, but a monkey hanging on a tree outside a window distracted him.

"Ooh! A monkey! I'll name you Bill!" Arwin said.

But and eagle grabbed the monkey and ate it.

"BILL!!!" Arwin screamed, "NOOO!! ... I remember the first time I met you! It was like 5 seconds ago!" Arwin cried.

Meanwhile, Millicent grabbed Ilsa's portrait and ran trough the hallway A. Then the security started chasing her.

"Bring that back!" They yelled.

Muriel then mopped the floor and made it wet.

"Whaaah!" Millicent yelled.

The security guards slipped and crashed right into the corner. That's when Nia beat them up.

"Take this!" Nia shouted.

Then in hallway B, Chef Paulo put some donuts he baked on a dressed table. Chef Paulo hid as security came down and gobbled up the donuts. Then Patrick popped out of the table and said "Boo!"

"Whaaah!"

The security guards got startled and stepped back so Skippy pulled the rope and trapped them in a net.

"Hooray!" Skippy rejoiced.

Next Maddie, London, Moseby, and Carey together with the others in hall A and B ran to the elevator. Carey pressed the down button. The security officers were then alert that they were going to that specific floor.

Meanwhile, Arwin arrived at the control room and hacked the elevator to go up instead the security open the door of the elevator, but there was no elevator there. Then Esteban arrived in a luggage cart and bumped them as they fell into the elevator pit.

"Whaaaah!! They yelled.

"Adios!!" Esteban said.

Finally everyone except Arwin and Esteban arrived at the 5th floor.

"Why are you still carrying that coat-hanger?" Maddie asked.

"I told you, it reminds me of my outfits!" London said.

All of a sudden the security guards surrounded them, as they had nowhere to go.

"What do we do now?" Moseby asked panicked.

Maddie and London then struggled out from the surrounding guards. They quickly ran upstairs and to the rooftop. When they arrived they got a surprise, there was no helicopter.

"Where's the helicopter!?" London asked.

"Bad news everyone! The helicopter just crashed!

But Norman is fine so don't worry!" Arwin announced through the sound system.

"Oh great now what!?" Maddie whined.

"This stinks!" London whined, "Like those shoes your wearing."

They both could clearly see the panicking security gathering around the retreat house. Lights were everywhere and Ilsa's men were at alert. Maddie kept thinking and looking around. She saw a long wire connecting the rooftop to a post outside the retreat house. Maddie then looked at London and saw her coat hanger.

"That's it!" Maddie rejoiced.

"What's it?" London said very confused.

"We'll slide down the wire using that coat hanger to get outta here!" Maddie explained.

"But how do you know it won't snap!?" London asked scared.

"What do you think your father would tell you?" Maddie asked London.

London looked at her father's necklace, "LET'S DO IT!" She yelled.

Maddie grabbed the coat hanger from London and hung it in the wire, she held it tight and London grabbed her in a vice grip like hold. They then slid all the way down. Moseby, Carey, and the others saw them slide down and were amazed.

"Maddie!" London said.

"Yeah!" Maddie responded.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT..." London started yelling.

BAM!!!

They hit the post and fell to the ground. Then suddenly someone's car stopped by Maddie and London. When London opened her eyes she saw the person approaching. She was shocked that it was Ms. Tutweiler.

"Ms. Tutweiler!?" London asked very puzzled.

"Get in the car! Drive away from here!" Ms. Tutweiler said.

Maddie and London got in the car and drove off.


	13. Scene 12

Meanwhile, back in Boston the townspeople were walking by on the streets, when suddenly Ilsa's face suddenly appeared in a giant screen outside the St. Mark Hotel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the St. Mark will be opening today. You are urged to move in as guests. ALL OF YOU!! People of Boston!" she said over the giant screen. "So either you move in or I'll rip out every single residence in Boston!!"

The citizens were intimidated and they hurriedly went home and spread the word. It was immediately scattered all around Boston. Since no one could ever stand up to Ilsa and her scary mole, everyone in Boston was forced to move into the St. Mark Hotel.

"Success, it feels really good!" Ilsa said.

"Ms. Shickelgrubermeiger! Check out the investments!" An assistant said.

Ilsa checked her computer and saw that she was gaining 90% every 20 minutes.

"Send out the bulldozers, I have a plan!" Ilsa said.

/////////////////

Meanwhile, the F-force was hiding in their hideout, knowing they are the only one's left outside the hotel.

"Now we all know that we have failed and Ilsa made her plans successfully work. We do-" Bob was interrupted by Max.

"YOU LOSERS! HOW COULD WE LET THIS STUPID THING HAPPEN!!" Max yelled.

"Umm... Well, we tried, and I broke a nail!" Chelsea complained.

Mary Margaret stood up and said, "It's not too late, and we'll mess up the St. Mark. We'll do every shenanigan disaster we can ever do." She said.

"How will we do that?" Tapeworm asked.

"We'll do like Zack and Cody did in the past, cause disaster in the lobby!" Max said.

In the mean time, Maddie and London was driving along the highway, with Maddie taking the wheel.

"Maddie, when do we get there?" London asked in a bored tone.

"We'll get there when we get there!!" Maddie yelled, "Take the wheel! I'll have to look at the map!" She said.

So London was now the one driving, she panicked and drove randomly.

"London, what are you doing!?" Maddie asked.

"I forgot how to drive!!" London cried.

The car then rampaged around town; it hit a fruit stand and squashed the apples and oranges.

"How do you stop this thing!?" London yelled.

"Hit the break!" Maddie yelled

London then started eating a sandwich.

"I said HIT the break not take a break!!" Maddie yelled.

"Oh!" London threw the sandwich out of the window.

"Then a beggar picked it up and said, "Thank you Lord!!"

"Waaaah!!" They both yelled as the car drove by itself in a straight line very fast.

Maddie got out of the ruined car and walked away.

"Maddie! Wait!" London said.

Maddie continued to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect. I'm sorry I'm an idiot and I'm sorry that your necklace is made of cheap fabric!" London said.

Maddie gasped and continued to walk away. Then Maddie suddenly bumped into someone. It was Todd St. Mark.

"Todd?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie! Your necklace is made of-" Todd was interrupted by Maddie.

"Don't say it!!" She said pointedly.

"Todd, I missed you!" London said while she hugged Todd.

"Me too London, I missed me too!" Todd said.

"London, I think we're now in Boston!" Maddie said.

London looked around and saw the empty road, quiet atmosphere and lifeless surroundings; there was no one else around.

"What happened to Boston?" London sadly asked.

"Ilsa had everyone move to the St. Mark, then this happened." Todd explained.

"This is horrible!" Maddie said.

"So that means Ilsa's making money, am I right?" Maddie asked Todd.

"Yep!" He answered.

"I'll give her a piece of my mind!" London said stepping forward, but Todd stopped her.

"No! It's too dangerous! Besides, you can't give her a piece of your mind, if you don't HAVE a mind!" Todd said.

"Where's the camera?" He asked the girls.

"Right here!" Maddie said and gave it to Todd.

"Great! I'll show this to the senators and prove that Mr. Moseby is innocent!" Todd said.


	14. Scene 13

"You guys should get outta here it's too dangerous!" Todd said

"We'll just use the car!" London said.

Just then the car exploded.

"Oh poopie." Maddie muttered.

While the girls were watching the car, Todd quickly ran away to face Ilsa on his own.

"Todd!" London shouted.

Todd ran to the St. Mark and rode the elevator. Ilsa was making a speech about business as Todd approached her.

"People of Boston, Mr. Moseby did not steal Senator William's check Ilsa did!" Todd announced.

"Todd what are you doing!?" Ilsa asked.

"I have proof in this camera!" Todd said.

Todd plugged the camera into the projector, but the camera didn't work, so Todd started punching it. He then smashed it into the table, still nothing so he threw it at Ilsa. Ilsa dodged and deflected it back and it hit Todd.

"Aah! Ouch!!" Todd yelled.

"I'll get you some professional help Todd." Ilsa whispered to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Zack and Cody & company were staying in a train station, waiting for a train.

"Man, this is taking too long." Raiga muttered.

"Raiga, there is only one thing that can stop your problem." Woody said.

"Yeah, it's patience, right?" She replied.

"Actually, I was going to say snack bars." Woody answered.

"The train is here!" Bailey shouted.

They all got on the train, but they forgot Cody.

"Hey guys!!" Cody yelled as the door suddenly closed and Cody couldn't get on the train.

"Cody!" Bailey yelled.

"Oops." Zack commented.

"Can't you guys get someone to open this door!?" Cody yelled at them.

"I'll go talk to the train engineer!" Raiga shouted to Cody.

Then train started to leave, so Cody hung at the side of the train while it was moving.

"Guys, open this door! Hurry!" Cody shouted thru the glass.

"Wait, I know, Porkers!" Bailey exclaimed.

"What can Porkers do?" Zack asked.

"Porkers go find us a crowbar in the engine room!" Bailey shouted.

Porkers hurriedly left and started looking for a crowbar.

"Guys, hurry! There is a tunnel coming!" Cody yelled at them.

Raiga came back just then from the navigation room of the train.

"What did the engineer say, Raiga?" Bailey asked.

"I beat him up." She muttered crossly.

"Aaaah!!" Cody yelled.

Just then Porkers showed up carrying a crowbar in his mouth.

"Thanks Porkers." Bailey praised the pig.

She then took the crowbar, but Raiga stole it from her and pried the door open with it.

"Cody, get inside!" Raiga yelled over the noise of the train.

Cody quickly swung inside the door just before the train entered the tunnel.

"Whew, that was really close." Cody said tiredly.

They then all went and found their seats and rode the train from Colorado to Baltimore.

////////////////

Meanwhile the F-Force was staying in their hideout.

"So what's our next mission?" Bob asked.

"We're going to sneak into Ilsa's office so we can be aware of her next move." Max said.

"I'll assign myself, Mary Margaret, Bob, and Agnes for this one. The rest of you stay here." She added.

All the assigned members of the team snuck into the ventilation system of the St. Mark Hotel. They found Ilsa's office and dropped Mary Margaret and Agnes there. Mary Margaret tried to open the vault but it wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry, Bob and I will look for the password. Agnes, you will be her lookout." Max said.

"Roger." Agnes said.

Bob and Max found another room filled with laser sensors, but they could see a piece of paper laying in the center of the room. Max decided to tie a rope around Bob and lower him into the room.

"Bob, can you read it?" Max shouted.

"No I have dyslexia!" Bob shouted back from the end of the rope.

"I don't care, just try to read it!" Max yelled.

"I can't!" He yelled back.

"BOB!!" Max screamed in anger.

"FINE, I'll try!" He whined.

Bob tried to read the text in the paper, "Zander Vlarascher!"

"Keep trying you loser!" Max yelled at him.

"Plsshycityes!" Bob read.

A guard approached the door and slowly opened it.

"Bob, hurry!" Max yelled.

"Big Bog Beeg Bug Bing Bag Boo!" Bob shouted.

"What!?" Max screamed.

"9173… the password is 9173!" Bob yelled.

"Pull!" He screamed nervously.

Max pulled the rope.

Max pulled the rope and got Bob inside the vent to hide. "Come on! Let's go!" Max said. Max and Bob returned to Ilsa's office throught the vent and saw Mary Margaret still trying to open the vault."Mary Margaret! The password is 9173!" Bob yelled. Mary Margaret entered the code and successfully opened it. She grabbed the Documents and wuickly hid in the air vents. Max, Bob, Agnes and Mary Margaret made their escape but they were caught by a woman manager. "Busted!" she said.

"AAAAAAAAAhhhh!!" they all yelled.

Next thing they knew they were in the manager's office. Max looked around and saw several portraits of Milliard St. Mark, the owner of the St. Mark hotel. Then a woman came in, "Good morning children, I am Ms. Lucy Moosey, I used to be a manager in Tipton Australia. But now I'm the new manager of the East Wing of the St. Mark hotel here in Boston. "Just the east wing!? Wow this place must be really big!" Mary Margaret commented. "It is!" Lucy replied. "Now, you better get outta here if you know what's good for you! But, if you want to stay, I could arrange you for the right price….Now give me that document!!!" Lucy yelled. "I guess Mission failed huh?" Agnes said. "Too bad" Mary Margaret whined. "Actually I read the documents and learned that Ilsa will destroy the Tipton" Bob said. "What!?" Agnes yelled. "I guess , Mission accomplished, for now" Mary Margaret said. "Well, yeah, Mission accomplished but the fight isn't over yet" Max said.


	15. Scene 14

It was a dark the train that Zack and Cody and the gang were riding.

Raiga woke up at 3:00 am, she was very restless. She stood up from her seat and approached Cody and Bailey's saw them cuddling each other which made her she walked away and approached Zack and Woody's seat.

She saw Woody cuddling Zack, which made her even more Raiga smashed Zack's head with a stick. "Ouch!! Mommy I didn't do it!" Zack screamed in panic." Hey! Sleepy head!" Raiga said. "What is it Raiga?" Zack asked. "Come with me!" she said. She took Zack on a walk around the train.

"Where are we going?" Zack asked. "I'll tell you a secret Zack, I have a crush on Cody" Raiga revealed.

"But I have on you!!" Zack reacted.

"Tough nubs!" Raiga replied.

"I'm so sick seeing them cuddling between those two. Now it's time to end it. Listen, we're gonna break him up with Bailey first thing in the morning. Waddya say?" Raiga said.

"But my brother worked so hard to gain Bailey's love, I may torture him everyday but I don't wanna go that far!" Zack said.

"Did he do anything good to you?" Raiga asked.

"I can't seem to recall but I'm sure there is!" Zack replied.

"No Zack! You two were not meant to be brothers, you were born to be enemies!!" Raiga yelled.

"You know what maybe you're right! Let's do it!" Zack said. Raiga smiled at him.

The following morning, they sneaked behind Cody and Bailey while they were eating breakfast in the dining car of the train.

Once they were done they ran in front of them and smiled.

"Hi Guys!" Bailey said.

Raiga grabbed Cody and took him behind a sliding door.

"What just happened?" Bailey asked. "Genetics!" Zack said.

Zack the grabbed Bailey to prevent her from going after Cody.

"Raiga? What's going on!?" Cody asked.

"Oh just kiss me!!" Raiga pulled in Cody's face and kissed him deeply.

Zack opened the door and revealed to Bailey that Cody and Raiga are kissing.

"Gasp! Cody….how could you!" Bailey cried.

"Wait Bailey! This isn't what it seems!!" Cody said.

Bailey karate-chopped Cody which made him unconscious.

Raiga rejoiced and danced around.

But Zack looked at his unconscious brother at the floor feeling guilty and ran away.

He ran into Woody, "What happened Zack? You don't look okay!" Woody asked. Zack walked away from him without another word.


	16. Scene 15

Maddie and London entered an apartment after a long road trip from Boston to Baltimore. "Why are we here again?" London asked. "I'm to train you how to be a CEO, so you'll be prepared" Maddie answered. "Ooooh! Yay Me!" London jumped and clapped her hands. Maddie was happy that London finally said her cheerful "Yay Me!" after a while since the death of her father.

"The CEO of FedEx went away for vacation, the vice president of this company called me to get you to substitute the CEO, we will use this opportunity to train you in being in business" Maddie said. "Then let's get it started right away!!" London said.

Maddie trained her for two days. She quickly understood the world of Business and was ready to become the next RIP Tipton.

**Back in Ilsa's retreat house. **

"When will we ever get outta here?" Mr. Moseby whined.

"Don't worry my kids will save the day!" Carey said.

"You're wrong Carey!" Miss Tuttweiler interrupted. "They aren't kids anymore." She said.

"You're right, they're not." Carey smiled.

"Can I cry for you?" Esteban asked.

"Shut Up Esteban!" They all shouted.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back on the train.**

After they arrived in Baltimore, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Raiga, and Woody got off the train. Woody went to fetch Porkers and Buzz from the baggage cart. They were about to leave the train station when they saw London and Maddie being chased by the paparazzi.

"London! How did could you afford to borrow a company like that?" A Paparazzi man asked.

"Maddie! Is it true that you curl your hair with egg beaters??" Another Paparazzi man asked, as Maddie gasped.

They ran into the train station and locked the doors.

"That could have been awesome if I was Lindsay Lohan." Maddie said panting.

"Maddie!! London!!" Everyone yelled.

"Guys!!" They screamed back.

They all hugged each other in joy.

"It's so nice to see you." Cody said.

"I like to see me too." London replied.

"Enough chit-chat, we have to get outta here, and the Paparazzi have blocked the exit!" Maddie hollered at the others.

"Wait…" Woody said, "I have an idea."

The Paparazzi was waiting outside. Just as they were thinking of barging the door they suddenly saw a hot air balloon ascending from the back of the train station.

London looked down at the Paparazzi and winked at them.

"See ya later boys!" She yelled grinning.

As the hot air balloon floated away, Maddie was the first one to speak.

"Whew, glad that's over. Cody, Zack, do you have the contract with you?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, it's with Buzz." Zack answered.

"Who's Buzz?" Maddie asked.

"The one eating London's dress." Cody said.

"Gyaah! There's a giant rat eating my cashmere dress!" London screamed.

Maddie patted Buzz on the head and really liked it. Then she reached into his pouch and grabbed the contract.

"Why is it inside a Pringles can?" Maddie asked them.

Everyone pointed to Zack.

"This big rat had the contract in its pouch. I wonder if there's caviar in this thing?" London said as she looked inside Buzz's pouch.

"London, there's no caviar inside Buzz's pouch" Bailey said to the heiress.

"Wait! I think I saw a private jet in this thing!" London squealed.

"How in the world would a private jet fit inside a kangaroo's pouch?" Cody asked London.

Maddie looked at Cody and saw a girl hiding behind his leg. "Cody who's this pretty little girl?" She asked him.

"Uh, she's not a little girl, she's seventeen and her name is Raiga." Cody said.

Bailey rolled her eyes and turned away. Maddie noticed there might be a certain gap between Bailey and Cody right now. Soon they arrived at the Helicopter Pad on the rooftop of the Fed Ex building, the one that London is running.


	17. Scene 16

"Do you guys wanna see my private jet?" London asked.

"You have a private jet?" Raiga asked.

"Yes, Ilsa got my other one, but this one's brand new. Follow me!" London said.

Raiga happily followed London and was ahead of the others. They went out into an open field and there stood London's gorgeous private jet. Suddenly the real owner and CEO of Fed Ex appeared.

"London!" He shouted.

"Oh hi." London replied.

"Now that I'm back I will resume running the business, so thanks for your help." He said.

"No problem." London replied.

"All that was purchased with the funds from the company will return to me… but you can keep the private jet." He continued.

"Ooh, Yay Me!" London squealed jumping up and down clapping thrice.

"Come on guys, let's go!" She yelled.

Everyone went inside the private jet and prepared for takeoff.

"Mario we're ready for take-off." London said to the radio tower guy.

"Alright, cleared for take-off." Replied Mario.

"High-Heel Shoes Jet, ready for take-off." Maddie snickered. "Pfft. Hahaha, I'm sorry it just looks so stupid." She said now full out laughing.

Raiga rolled her eyes at Maddie.

"Here we go!" London squeaked in a happy tone.

The jet then accelerated so fast that it threw everyone off balance and they were forced to the very back of the jet.

"Whoaah!!" They all yelled.

"London slow down!" Bailey screamed.

"Yaaah! Cody hold me tight!" Raiga yelled and purposely hugged Cody tightly.

It was so quick Cody didn't have time to react and Bailey got upset. Zack then started rushing to London's pilot seat.

"London, slow down!!" Zack yelled.

"She can't hear you!" Maddie yelled back to Zack.

Zack continued to slowly walk forward to London, since the jet was flying so very fast Zack stayed in balance by grabbing the seats while passing thru the isle.

"Wait I got it! We need to sing the only song she pays attention to." Cody said.

"What is it?" Raiga asked.

"The Yay Me theme sang." He said.

"That's a great idea. Alright everybody sing." Maddie said.

"London Tipton's really great, really great, really great. London Tipton's really great and deserves the opposite of hate, which is Love!" They all sang except Raiga.

"Raiga, why didn't you sing?" Woody asked.

"Because I'm human unlike you." Raiga replied sarcastically.

London stopped flying so fast and slowly descended it as she heard them sing.

"That song… it's… it's… Yay Me!!!" London clapped.

Zack ran to the cockpit and properly landed the plane while London was distracted. Every got out of the private jet and exhaled.

"Man, that was crazy!!" Zack exclaimed.

"Where are we anyway?" Maddie asked.

Woody noticed a beach a few meters away. "Hey guys, look, a beach!" He hollered.

"Whoa!" Raiga said.

Cody watched an Eagle fly by and noticed a huge sign saying 'Welcome to Philadelphia'. Cody faced his friends and said, "Guys, welcome to Philadelphia!"


	18. Scene 17

Meanwhile, in Ilsa's office, "Ah, so their in Philadelphia huh?" Ilsa said. "You'll never get away with this!" Tod said.

"I've sent my new agent, Macario to investigate them in that area" Ilsa said. "I will do anything to stop that London Tipton to meddle in my new career even if it means destroying the Tipton hotel!" Ilsa said. "I have one word to describe you Ilsa!" Tod said. "What is it?" Ilsa asked. "Nougat!" Tod yelled.

The gang approached Philadelphia beach that Woody saw earlier.

"Hey, we can all hang out here for a little while!" Raiga said.

"That's a great idea!" Maddie said.

Bailey and Raiga chose to go sun bathing,but Raiga didn't receive an Umbrella from the provider.

Maddie rushed to the snack bar and bought herself a smoothie.

Meanwhile, Raiga stole Bailey's umbrella.

"Hey!! I'll get a sun burn without that!!" Bailey said. Bailey and Raiga kept stealing the umbrella from each other, then it suddenly disappeared. "Where did it go!?" Raiga asked. "Then they saw Woody using it.

Meanwhile, London decided to take a walk instead. She looked at her father's amulet for guidance and kept walking.

Zack and Cody decided to go Jet skiing together. They drove around the ocean freely, putting a little smile in their face with Bailey and Maddie cheering them on.

But suddenly, both their jet ski's lost control and rampaged around the sea.

"Uh-oh!" Maddie reacted. "Waaaah!! Help!" Zack and Cody yelled. They

crashed into the beach and rampaged around. A lot of people were screaming in terror.

They still couldn't control the jet ski's. They crashed into several cottages and ran over a lot of people. "Aaaaaaaah!" Zack and Cody both screamed. Until they crashed into the snack bar and made it collapse. Maddie dropped her smoothie in shock.

Meanwhile, Macario, Ilsa's new agent, was watching behind a coconut tree, giving Ilsa an update about Zack and Cody. "I'm telling you Ilsa! These twins are no joke, they destroyed an entire beach in less than 60 seconds" Macario said.

"Steal London's private jet so they won't get here!" Ilsa said. "As you wish!" Macario replied.

Meanwhile, London was still having her walk at the west of the beach. She suddenly heard someone call her name.

"London!" the guy said. London looked at him to see who it was.

"Marcus!? Marcus Little!?" London asked.

"Yep! It's me!" Marcus said.

"After the S.S. Tipton lost business, I approached Kirby to run the S.S. Tipton ourselves" Marcus said.

"What about Ilsa?" London asked.

"Don't worry she won't figure this out" Marcus said.

"Ilsa!! I figured it out!!" Macario said.

"Figured what out!?" Ilsa asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would" Macario replied.

Macario entered London's private jet and started it's engine.

"Guys! Look! The private jet is running away!" Woody said.

Everyone was shocked in sight.

They all tried to chase the jet before it starts to fly.

But as the jet accelerates, it got farther away.

Soon, Macario got away with the private jet.

"DARN IT!!" Raiga yelled.

"The jet is alive!!" Woody said.

Bailey glared at him.

While everyone is bummed out.

A huge shadow suddenly appeared.

They were shocked as they turned around.

"I can't believe it!" Maddie said.

"I know!" Bailey said.

"But how-" Zack said.

"It's the S.S. Tipton!!!" Cody said.

"Hey Guys!!" London yelled from the sky deck.

Marcus and Kirby suddenly appeared behind her.


	19. Scene 18

Meanwhile, the F-Force was staying in their hideout, planning for action. "Alright guys! Ilsa will destroy the Tipton by tomorrow! So I'll launch our final attack! This time all of us will go!" Max said.

"Sounds good to me!" Tapeworm said.

All right everyone let's give it with all we've got!" Bob yelled.

"YEAH!!" Everyone said. "Uh, one question!" Portia asked.

"What is it Portia?" Max asked.

"Can I get a French tip first?" Portia asked.

Later that afternoon they all approached the huge, brand new St. Mark Hotel.

They entered through the lobby without sweat.

Then they ran to the central point of the building.

Which was a huge circular area with some luggage carts passing by, a few fake palm trees, gorgeous benches and a bright skylight above.

They approached the elevator at the middle and crossed the stable bridge at the top. There was a sign that said "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY".

A security guard appeared and stopped them.

"Whoa! Nobody's allowed in here!" It said.

Mark suddenly slapped him in the face as the others ran across him.

The guard hit the alarm for alert.

Agnes lock picked the door and revealed at long escalator towards Ilsa's main office.

They stood on it and gradually went toward Ilsa's office.

Warren looked down and saw that they were 1,000 feet from the ground.

Warren was shivering in fear.

They entered Ilsa's office, they saw Tod locked in a cell.

Ilsa suddenly appeared.

"GET THEM!!!"

The F-Force was captured by Ilsa and was locked in the basement of the huge building.

"This is Spartaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chelsea yelled.

"And I still haven't got my French tip!" Portia complained.

Meanwhile,

In Ilsa's retreat house,

Arwin was planning on another plant to escape.

All of his other escape plans failed. He also wanted to impress Carey.

Mr. Moesby was playing chess with Nia and Carey.

Soon, Arwin's plan hatched.

Everyone gathered up in one room to hear the plan.

"So, What is it Arwin? I haven't swam in weeks" Lance said.

"Well…" Arwin said.

The next hour, they all charged throught the corridors and barged out of the door.

They ran across the huge backyard as they were caught by security guards.

And the plan failed.

Short with temper, the guards decided to put them all in the white room.

They were all forced to wear strapped jackets.

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Carey asked.


	20. Scene 19

Zack, Cody and the rest of the gang was riding in the S.S. Tipton. Thay are one state away from Boston so they'll probably reach it by tomorrow. Cody was in the Sky deck not knowing what to do.

While Zack is in his room talking to Maddie about the situation.

"So why didn't you just tell him that it's all Raiga's fault?" Maddie said.

"Well he will never believe me!" Zack replied.

"Have you got any idea that talking to Bailey will help?" Maddie said.

"She wouldn't believe me either, she's still forcing herself to think that Cody is the bad guy here" Zack explained.

"Go out there Zack! And try again!" Maddie said.

Meanwhile, Cody sat along the juice bar waiting for hope, but he suddenly saw Raiga in front of him.

"Hey Codykins!!" Raiga greeted.

"Oh, hey Raiga" Cody greeted in a sad tone.

"Look, I wanted to thank you being so great to me, so I baked you this pie" Raiga handed Cody the pie she baked.

"Oh, Thanks……..Whoa! This is good! What's in there!?" Cody asked.

"Well…There's some apples…and some…cinnamon…and my hair" Raiga said.

"What!?" Cody was puzzled.

"My hair is in the pie Cody!....And now it's inside of you!" Raiga said.

"Part of me is inside of you Cody!......Do you feel me Cody!?.....Do you feel me inside of you?" Raiga asked.

"Think about it Cody! Think about it!" Raiga said.

Then she disappeared.

"Raiga!?" Cody called her name.

Woody approached Cody right after,

"Ohh so you got some pie huh? Can I have a piece?" Woody asked

"Uhh…Sure" Cody replied.

"Hand he some of that Coocwhip!" Woody said.

"Coowhip!?" Cody asked.

"Coocwhip!" Woody yelled.

"Coowhip!" Cody yelled back.

"You're saying it weird! Why are putting so much emphasis on the h!" Cody said.

"I'm saying it Cookwhip!!" Woody said.

"You put Coocwhip on pie! Pie tastes better with Cookwhip!" Woody said.

"Say Whip!"

"Whip!"

"Now say CooWhip"  
"CookFwip"  
"Cool Whip!"  
"Coo Fwip"  
"Cool Whip!"  
"Coo Fwip"  
"Cool Whip!"  
"Coo Fwip"  
"YOUR EATING HAIR!" Cody yelled.

"Kwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!" Woody spit the pie out.

"Raiga put her hair in there to part of her inside of me!!" Cody said.

"Oh!" Woody replied.

A few hours later,

Bailey approached Raiga and started to talk to her,

"Raiga? What happened to you? Why are you acting that way?" Bailey asked.

"You won't understand!" Raiga said.

"Your parents weren't there when we entered your house what happened?" Bailey said.

Raiga took a deep breath, "Seven years ago, My parents got divorced, They wanted to make sure that they would never see each other again" Raiga explained. "So they moved to another country, my mom went to Italy and my Father went to China.

I was left alone in my parent's old apartment, I took care of myself for seven years. I never had the enough for money for healthy food so I never grew tall. I wanted to have someone to spend life with….Then I ran into Cody and he was hot!" Raiga continued.

"Bailey, I'm sorry! I never meant to ruin your relationship!" Raiga said. Bailey was speechless she just stood still and let Raiga walk away.

Meanwhile, London was in the Top Deck wearing her diamond Boots. Then a guy suddenly approached her. "London Tipton!" he said. "What is it?" London asked. "That amulet! Isn't that your father's?" he asked. "Yeah" London asked.

"Your mother gave it to him, to tell him the ultimate secret" the guy said. "Open that amulet" the guy commanded.

"Who are you anyway?" London asked. "I'm Hermes, former business partner of your father" he said.

London opened her amulet and saw a piece of paper that said "THE POWER OF THE PEOPLE".

"What does this mean?" London asked. "It's for you to find out, but the people's choice is very powerful" Hermes said as he walked away.

London sat down to see the sky from the Top deck. A poor little boy suddenly approached London.

"Miss? What that?" The boy was referring to London's Diamond boots.

"This is a Diamond boot from Paris Hilton's Boutique! It's used to protect your feet or some other parts of you" London explained.

"Then the place where you live must be really dirty!" the boy said.

"Actually, It's Probably the cleanest place ever!" London replied.

"Then It's pretty silly to wear boots there!" the boy said.

"You know what….you're right!" London said.

London took off her expensive boots and threw it into the ocean, but it accidentally hit a yacht and made it sink.

"Oops! Sorry! I was aiming for the ocean!!" London shouted.


	21. Scene 20

Inside the S.S. Tipton,

Raiga approached Cody to tell the truth about what happened.

"Cody!" Raiga called.

Cody looked down and listened to the girl.

"Look Cody, I'm sorry that I kissed you in front of Bailey" Raiga said.

Cody kept silent.

"I'm just really jealous! I can't stand your looks!" Raiga said.

"Wow, you're crazy!" Cody commented.

"I wanted to break you up with Bailey, but I realized that there was no gain in that, so I'm sorry" Raiga apologized.

"Well, I forgive you" Cody replied.

"Thanks" Raiga rejoiced.

She rushed to Cody and hugged him.

But Bailey suddenly walked in.

Raiga stopped hugging him and looked at Bailey.

"Cody!" Bailey yelled.

"Bailey! I can explain!" Raiga said.

"That's enough Raiga!" Bailey said.

Bailey slapped Cody I the face.

"Bailey! Cody didn't kiss me! I forcefully kissed him even if he didn't want to! It was my fault!" Raiga said.

"No Raiga! Nothing's your fault!" Bailey said.

"Raiga…" Cody whispered.

"I finally loved you…Then you'll bring me down! All I saw was SURUS!!" Bailey yelled.

"Surus!?...What's a Surus!?" Cody asked.

"You're a smart guy! You know what it is!" Bailey yelled.

Raiga looked in a Dictionary.

Bailey walked away right after.

"That was a pretty scene!" Marcus shouted.

Marcus and Kirby was watching the whole time.

They were clapping their hands.

"WOULD YOU GUYS GET OUTTA HERE!?" Raiga yelled.

"Cody, I never told you that Zack helped me in breaking you up!" Raiga explained.

"What!?" Cody yelled in shock.

"That's right he intended to destroy your love life! He wanted to destroy your life! He intended to harm you!" Raiga said.

"As I saw him smile when I told him my plan, It breaks my heart to see the betrayal of a brother" Raiga imposed of Zack.

As Raiga explained, he couldn't move and couldn't breathe as he can't believe that Zack did what he did.

"You and Zack are NOT meant to be brothers, I'm sorry but that's the sad truth" Raiga said.

"I guess some family aren't meant to be" Raiga said.

Those words of Raiga whispered into Cody's mind and felt deep anger towards Zack.

Zack approached Cody soon after.

Cody pushed Zack away, crying.

"Zack, how could you! You're my own brother!" Cody said.

Zack's eyes are in fear.

"Raiga told me everything!" Cody yelled.

Zack was speechless.

"Buddy…I…" Zack whispered.

Cody turned around and yelled

"I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY ANYMORE!!!......I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!!…I'M NOT YOUR FAMILY AND I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!!" Cody yelled followed by tears.

"Raiga was right! We are NOT meant to be Brothers" Cody continued.

"We're not meant to be Family, We're not meant to be buddies, WE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE ANYTHING!!!" Cody yelled.

Zack couldn't breathe after what Cody said.

Cody finally walked away soon after.

Which left Zack alone in the sky deck with nothing to talk to except the ocean.

"Did you find any Cookwhip?" Kirby asked.

Meanwhile, In Ilsa's retreat house, The Tipton staff was held captives in a white and empty room.

"It's been 5 hours in this place and I'm already nauseous!" Ms. Tuttweiler complained.

"I haven't felt this bad since the spice girls broke up!" Patrick cried.

Arwin put himself in the corner of the room. "Arwin? What's wrong?" Carey asked.

"I'm fine…I just…." Arwin started to cry.

"Oh, Arwin…even the greatest engineers fail once in a while" Carey tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, she said the greatest failures are engineers like you!" Muriel said.

"Muriel!" Carey said.

"I really miss Arwinstein, It's sad that Ilsa destroyed him" Carey said.

"Wait! I got it!" Arwin said.

"What?" Carey asked.

"Arwinstein! I can fix him and make him even bigger!" Arwin said.

"Perfect! Now first we need to escape this white room!" Moseby said.

Chef Paulo ripped off his strappe jacket and became free to walk around and move his arms and hands.

Chef Paulo took off everyone's strappe jacket until everyone was free.

"Thanks Chef Paulo" Moseby thanked.

"Alright everyone! Let's run to the central point of this place!" Moseby said.

Everyone barged out of the white room door and made the security in shock.

"Go!Go!Go!" Nia yelled.

Once they got into the central living room of the house, that had a high, circular, glass ceiling.

Arwin saw the inactive Arwinstein in the center.

Being the rarest piece of technology, Ilsa didn't just throw it away.

Arwin grabbed his tools to fix his creation.

But the security approached the room.

Tipton employees gathered into one spot and formed a human wall against the security so they can protect Arwin.

"Guys!" Arwin was happy.

He quickly finished to fix Arwinstein and made him gigantic.

Arwinstein was now over 20 feet tall and a thousand pounds heavy.

Arwin activated it with his remote.

The robot opened it's eyes.

"It's alive!! It's alive!! And it's so much better than my sock puppet!!" Arwin yelled.

The Tipton Employees ran to him and praised his work.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Nia said.

"Yeah, I know my mom always told me that!" Arwin said.

"I was talking about the robot not you!" Nia said.

"Oh!" Arwin replied.

"Everyone! Get inside the robot's head! It'll be narrow in there so grab on to the rubber handles I made to prevent being electrocuted!" Arwin warned.

The others went inside the head of the Gigantic Arwinstein.

Esteban approached Arwin and asked, "Arwin, can I ride in the Butt?"

"Shut up Esteban!" Arwin said.

The security started to tackle them as they hurried to get inside the robot.

Arwin sat in the control panel and pushed a button.

The Giant Arwinstein blew a powerful punch against the ceiling and rose up.

His heavy weight caused the retreat house to collapse as he made his steps to walk away from the area.

"Go! Giant Arwinstein! Go!" Arwin cheered.

The robot ran and rampaged around town.

Arwinstein saw a gigantic taco on top of a fast food Mexican restaurant.

"No! Giant Arwinstein! It's fake you idiot!" Arwin yelled.

Arwinstein ate the taco.

"Wow, that really was a taco!" Arwin said.

The eaten taco went inside and splatted into arwin face.

"I feel like Marriage!" Arwin yelled.

The robot dropped the giant taco and ran to the exit of the town.

"All right! Next destination- Boston!" Arwin rejoiced.


	22. Scene 21

The following day, the S.S. Tipton finally arrived at Boston, Massachusetts

The home of the Tipton hotel.

"Yay Us!" London cheered and clapped her hands.

The ship docked at the eastern harbour of Boston.

"Guys are you ready?" Maddie asked.

Everyone said "Yes" except for Zack and Cody.

Zack and Cody were too busy staring angrily at each other.

Maddie didn't say a word right after.

They all stepped down the ship and stood at the harbour.

They all stood staring seriously at the beautiful view of Boston.

"Zack! Cody! I forgot to give this back to you! It was stored inside the cabin" Kirby said.

Kirby was pulling out Zack and Cody's buggy, the small red car that their father gave them for their 16th birthday.

"Oh yeah, I remember that thing!!" Cody said.

"I'll drive it!" Zack said.

"No! I'll drive it this time!" Cody said.

"No way! If YOU drive, we'll get there within 2 years!" Zack said.

"Are you kidding? He could barely start the engine within 2 hours!" Marcus said.

"Not helping Marcus!" Cody said.

Suddenly, Maddie's cellphone rang.

"Hello?......Max is that you!?" Maddie was shocked that Max called her in her cellphone.

"She wants to talk to you, Zack!" Maddie said.

"I knew it! She digs me!" Zack boasted.

"On second thought I'll talk to Cody!" Max said.

Maddie handed her cellphone to Cody.

"Hello? Max?" Cody said.

"Cody, It's me Max! I have everyone with me here, Tapeworm, Agnes, Barbara, Chelsea, Mary Margaret, Portia, Chelsea, Mark, Warren, Corrie and Bob, we're locked in a cell inside the basement of the St. Mark hotel, Ilsa caught us sneaking in" Max explained.

"Whoa! Barbara and Bob is in there!?" Cody was surprised.

"Even Mary Margaret and Corrie!?" Maddie asked.

"Chelsea and Portia is helping!?" London asked.

"Even Agnes and Tapeworm?" Zack asked.

"I ran out of Coocwhip!?" Woody yelled.

"Where are you?" Max asked.

"We actually just arrived here in Boston" Cody answered.

"Good! Just bring that contract to Ilsa and show everyone that the contract is still not signed" Max said.

"But what about you? Shouldn't we call for help?"

"Don't worry about us! We're fine!" Max said.

Then the signal was cut.

"Max!? Max!?" Cody yelled.

But there was no reply.

"The signal must've been cut off!" Maddie said.

"Well, you guys better get going" Marcus said.

"Aren't you guys coming along?" Bailey asked.

"Nah! We'll stay here!" Marcus said.

"Hey! London! Don't forget! THE POWER OF THE PEOPLE!" Hermes said.

"Thanks for reminding! Hermes!" London replied.

She looked at her father's amulet that had the written text inside it.

Raiga approached Cody and took him near a post.

Raiga started to speak."Cody, I need to tell you something, When I was just 7 years old, my parents got divorced, they left me

Living alone in their old apartment. I had a pretty tough time, I always lack food, I never had any friends,

And I never got to go to school. Then one day I saw you, I realized that If I had someone to be with forever,

The won't be left alone ever again. I wanted to make sure that we'll never separate, so I broke you up with Bailey.

Cause wanted to be your girlfriend forever, and I'll never be alone, that's the deeper reason" Raiga explained.

"Raiga…" Cody whispered.

"Raiga, I so sorry about what to you in the past, but look around you, you're not alone now, and I'm pretty sure that special someone will come

Very soon" Cody said.

"You sure?" Raiga asked.

"Yeah!" Cody repled.

"Then our problem is solved, all we need to do is to explain things to Bailey………But as for Zack" Raiga frowned.

"Don't even mention that traitor to me!" Cody yelled.

"Hey look a poster!" Raiga pointed to a poster behind Cody.

Cody read it out loud.

"Demolitions today! Tipton hotel 1:30 pm –by Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger" was written in the poster.

"Ilsa will demolish the Tipton!!?" Cody yelled.

"What!!?" Everyone else said.

Everyone looked at the poster in shock.

"Oh no!" Maddie said.

"It said the demolition time is 1:30 pm" Cody said.

"What time is it!?" Cody asked.

" 1:29 pm" Woody replied.

"WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! EVERYONE GET IN THE BUGGY!!!!" Cody yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'll drive!" Zack said.

The gang rode the small car and drove it at very high speed.

"We have only one minute to get to that hotel!" Cody said.

Zack quickly made a right by drifting the car perfectly.

"Hold on!" Zack said.

Zack made the buggy go even faster this time.

The back was starting to burn up.

"Waaaaaah!!" Everyone yelled.

"Hurry!!" London said.

Meanwhile, Ilsa was preparing for the bulldozers to demolish the Tipton hotel, which she despised so much.

"Oh for pete's sake! You people are so slow! I'll do it myself!" Ilsa yelled.

Ilsa triggered the lever inside the bulldozer and started it's engines,

She was in a hurry and in excitement to destroy the Hotel.

She got closer and closer and she was only 1 inch away from destroying the hotel.

The gang was a nervous wreck while riding the buggy.

"We're never gonna make it!" Bailey said.

"Oh Yes we will!!" Zack speeded up the buggy even more.

Buzz and Porkers couldn't handle the speed of the car that they sat on Zack to stop him from driving.

"Hey! Get off me!" Zack yelled.

"Look! There it is!" Maddie said.

Zack hit the break as hard as he can.

The loud noise distracted Ilsa as she paused.

When the car stopped,

Porkers was thrown away from the car and flew right into Ilsa's face.

"Ilsa!!" London yelled angrily.

Ilsa got up and started to talk.

"Ah, London! Did you come here to weep over me?" Ilsa asked.

"No!" London replied.

London grabbed the contract from Buzz's pouch and showed it to her.

"Uh…That's a Pringles can!" Ilsa said.

London opened the Pringles can and revealed the Tipton contract.

"Ah…There it is!" Ilsa said.

"Do you really think you would win with that thing?" Ilsa said.

"Fine! Sign it if you want, But It will be no use because It is already been recorded in the government that I'm the owner of the Tipton Industries.

And remember, Mr. Moseby has a criminal record, if you remember, he stole Senator William's check" Ilsa said.

"Moseby didn't do it! You did! Tod told us everything!" London said.

"Grrr! Tod!" Ilsa whispered.

Ilsa suddenly stole the contract from London's hands and ran away to an opposite direction.

"Hold it!!" A familiar man said.

It was Kirby, Marcus and Hermes riding a helicopter, blocking Ilsa's way.

"You're under arrest Ilsa!" Kirby said.

"Shut up!" Ilsa yelled. She jumped to the helicopter and pushed Kirby and Hermes off.

"Whoa!" Kirby yelled.

Ilsa navigated the Helicopter to a high altitude, But Marcus is still inside.

Marcus tried to grab the wheel from Ilsa but ilsa pushed him away.

"Get off you insolent Bald kid!!" Ilsa yelled.

"I can' believe you just said that to me! Waaah!" Marcus cried.

He jumped off the helicopter, and Ilsa freely escaped with the contract in her hands.

"I gotcha kid!" Kirby catched Marcus from falling.

"She got away!" Maddie said.

"Kirby, Marcus, Hermes! Go to the town square! We'll meet you there later!" Cody said.

The three nodded and ran to the town square, where the Boston clock tower was located. The place was just one block away from the Tipton hotel.

"Guys, Let's split up! We'll look for Ilsa at every angle of Boston!" Cody instructed.

"Alright!" They all replied.

Meanwhile, The F-Force was still stuck in a cell inside the basement of St. Mark Hotel.

"Barbara, What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Getting us outta here!" Barbara replied.

She prepared a protractor and a tiny catapult with a tiny stone. She measured the possible angles that the catapult will be shooting.

"This better work!" Barbara said.

She aimed her tiny catapult to the wall as the stone deflected across the room, then down to the floor, and it finally bounced upwards and hit the keys.

The keys fell to the ground due to the force of the stone.

"There it is! Go get it!" Barbara said.

"I got it!" Tape worm said.

Tapeworm grabbed the keys from outside the cell with his thin arms and unlocked the cell door.

"Let's go! Run guys! Run!" Max yelled.

The F-Force ran to the corridor and to the elevator.

Max separated with the others and quickly went to Ilsa's office.

She saw Tod locked in a cage.

"Need any help?" Max asked.

Max opened the cage with the keys from earlier.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Tod said.

Tod and Max ran down the stairs and saw all the others waiting in the lobby.

"Let's go Guys!" Tod said.

"Tod, you and the others go on ahead!" Max said.

"There's something I need to do!" Max said.

"I'm with you Max!" Bob said.

"So am I!" Mary Margaret said.

Tod and the rest of the F-Force rode Tod's limousine and drove away.

While Max, Bob and Mary Margaret were left behind.

"What now?" Bob asked.

Max grabbed a Megaphone and went to the central point of the St. Mark hotel.

"Attention Everyone! Ilsa is just fooling you! She didn't provide peace in this city, she just made it worse,

You people think that just because she offered us a discount in staying in a 5 star hotel, she cares about us?

I don't think so! We are one of the most free people of our country! The people of Boston won't be just

Fooled by a greedy woman!" Max explained.

The crowd that was listening to her started to nod and agree with her.

"Wow! She getting good!" Bob commented.

"We are the People of Boston! We shouldn't just abandon our houses and let the city look like a ghost town!

We shouldn't just be pulled down by a silly hotel! So what are we going to be!?

Are we gonna be Ilsa's tools!? Or are WE going to be the people of Boston!!" Max yelled.

"People of Boston!!!" The crowd, that was made up of the entire population of Boston, answered full heartedly.

"Now Let's get outta this hotel!!!" Max yelled.

"That was beautiful Max!" Mary Margaret said.

"Thanks!" Max replied.

Max rejoined Bob and Mary Margaret and ran towards the exit together with the crowd.

But suddenly, Ilsa appeared at the outside of the hotel.

She pressed a button from her remote and brought down all the shutters and barricaded every exit of the hotel.

When all the shutters closed the hotel darkened.

Which prevented them from exiting the hotel.

"Oh no!" Bob said.

"How are we supposed to get out of here now!?" Max said.

The crowd remained silent.

Meanwhile, the giant Arwinstein was standing next to Boston.

"Here we are!" Arwin said.

Arwin triggered the switches and made the giant robot crouch down.

All the Tipton employees exited the robot and saw the beautiful view of Boston.

"What happened to this place?" Carey asked.

"Nobody's around!" Ms. Tuttweiler said.

"Ilsa must've done this!" Moseby growled.

Arwin talked to his precious robot "Arwinstein, I don't want you to get hurt again, so stay here okay?" Arwin said.

"Dada!!" The robot replied.

"What do we do now!?" Muriel asked.

"Let's go on a strike!" Nia said.

Nia was carrying lots of signboards.

"Great idea Nia!" Moseby said.

Everyone grabbed a signboard, one for each.

"We'll what are we waiting for!?" Carey said.

"STRIKE!!!!" They all yelled.

They ran all together and crossed all the streets in Boston.

They were all headed towards the Tipton hotel.

Meanwhile, Tod and the rest of the F-Force was in the Boston town square.

"You guys wait out here!" Tod said.

They saw Marcus, Kirby and Hermes standing by in that place

Tod ran to the Boston clock tower which was just right in front of the town square.

He climbed the spiral staircase and ran to the top balcony of the tower.

He was shocked when he saw a familiar man in that room.

"You've been very naughty today Tod!" The man said.

Ilsa grabbed Tod and locked him in a closet.

In the mean time,

Bailey and Raiga was walking along the streets of Boston, looking for Ilsa.

"Raiga.." Bailey called.

"Yes?" Raiga replied.

"Close your eyes!" Bailey said.

"Why?" Raiga asked.

"Just do it!" Bailey said.

Raiga closed her eyes, wondering why Bailey wanted her to do that.

Bailey dragged her to a certain area and giggled.

"Now, Open your eyes!!" Bailey said.

When Raiga opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"MOM !?...DAD !?" She said.

"Raiga Dear!!!" Raiga's mother said.

Raiga rushed to her parents in tears of joy.

She hugged them tighly.

"Mom, Dad you guys came back!" Raiga said.

"Well, this nice fella called us, she told us about your whereabouts" Raiga's dad said.

"Bailey? You called them!" Raiga asked.

Bailey smiled at her.

"Thank you!! You're so kind! Even if I gave you trouble, you still helped me!?" Raiga said.

"Of course!" Bailey said.

Raiga's mother started to speak "You know Raiga, When we first saw each other we thought that we weren't meant to be with each other,

but as time passed by we realized that we were destined to be together, even though we are the opposites, we are family" Raiga's mother said.

"Even if you're opposites, you're family…"Raiga repeated the words of her mother as it whispered into her mind.

"You're right Mom!" Raiga replied.

"Oh Gosh! I really made a mess!" Raiga said.

"Why?" Raiga's mom asked.

"Last night I told a good friend of mine that he and his brother are not meant to be, and now because of my words, they're hating each other"

Raiga explained.

"I should fix this!" Raiga said.

Raiga ran off to look for Zack and Cody.

"Raiga where are you going!?" Raiga's dad asked.

"I'm going to save Boston!" Raiga said.

Bailey was left behind smiling.

Meanwhile, Maddie was wandering around Boston when she saw Moseby, Arwin, Carey and the others,

Striking across the empty streets of Boston.

"Guys!!" Maddie called.

"Hey look It's Maddie!" Carey said.

"Guys! We gotta hurry! Ilsa stole the contract from us and she got away! I don't know where she is but we gotta look for her before she does anything with that contract!" Maddie said.

"Oh no!" Moseby said.

"We better hurry!" Carey said.

So Maddie came along with the Tipton staff to look for Ilsa.

At the outside of the new and bigger St. Mark hotel,

London was wondering why all the doors are barricaded by shutters.

Then she heard voices from the inside.

"Hmmm? I wonder what inside the building?" London said.

From the inside, Bob leaned on shutter in boredom.

Then, from the outside, London brought out a barbell mashed it into the shutter.

Bob was shocked and was hit by that Barbell.

"Ah! My head!" Bob cried.

Max looked into the hole in the shutters and saw London staring blankly into space.

"London?" Max was surprised.

"Yep! That's me!" London replied.

London suddenly heard a tiny bark.

"What was that?" London wondered.

The bark went louder and louder.

"What was that-er?" London wondered.

The bark now sounded like it's coming from beside her.

"What was that-est?" London wondered.

London finally looked down and saw her precious treasure.

"EVONA!!!" London said.

London crouched down and hugged the dog.

"Evona! You're okay!" London rejoiced.

"Awwww!!" The people behind Max said.

Evona grabbed a crowbar with it's mouth and gave it to London.

"A crowbar?" London wondered.

"You know what to do London!" Max said.

"Right!" London replied.

London hit Bob with that crowbar in a massive force.

Max spoke right after, "Well, I wanted to do that too, but that wasn't what I meant!" Max said.

London grabbed crowbar once more and opened the shutter and let everyone inside free.

London, Max, Bob, Mary Margaret and the rest of the crowd ran out of that hotel with full spirit. Never to look back.

"Everyone! To the Town square!" London yelled.

Meanwhile,

Maddie and the Tipton staff were walking by the streets of Boston.

During that walk, they encountered a familiar person.

"Hold it right there!" A woman said.

"GASP!" Maddie reacted.

"The name is Lucy Moosey!" Lucy said.

"I remember you!! You're that Tipton manager from Australia!" Ms. Tuttweiler said.

"Yep! Good to hear that you remember me! I'm Lucy Moosey!!" Lucy said.

"Pffft!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!!" The rest of the Tipton staff laughed.

"Hahahaha!! Lucy Moosey!! Hahahaha!!" Esteban laughed.

"Well you-!"

"Hahaha!!"

"I demand-!"

"Hahaha!!"

"Stop laug-!!"

"Snort! Snort! Hahahaha!!"

"Hey! That was a cute snort!"

"Enough!!!" Lucy said.

Lucy snapped her fingers and some of Ilsa's men came and surrounded the Tipton staff.

"Oh no!" Maddie said.

"What do we do!?" Moseby asked.

Everyone was grabbed by those men except for three, Maddie, Nia and Milicent.

"Where's Ilsa!!?" Maddie asked Lucy.

"I'll only tell if you will let me keep these people as janitors!" Lucy replied.

"I can live with that!" Esteban said.

"Shut up Esteban!" Maddie said.

Then Milicent started to shout really loudly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Milicent yelled.

Everyone covered their ears on her deafening voice.

"This is torture!" Nia said while covering her ears.

Ilsa's men released the Tipton staff from their arms and covered their ears as well.

"We're free!!!" Mr. Moseby rejoiced.

Everyone ran away from Lucy as far as they could.

"Milicent that was awesome!" Nia praised.

"When I was five, I won the record for the world's loudest screamer!" Milicent said nervously.

Then Milicent fainted.

The Tipton staff continued on their way,

Carey took a glance to the left and saw her twin sons.

"Zack? Cody?" Carey said.

"Mom!?" They both said in unison.

"Zack! Cody! You're safe!" Carey said.

Cody rushed to his mother and hugged her tight.

As for Zack, well…he pretty much did the same thing.

"I missed you guys sooo much!" Carey said.

"Mom, no time to chat! We need to find Ilsa quickly!" Zack said.

"No! It's too dangerous Zack!...." Carey said.

"But Mom!!" Zack replied.

"It's too dangerous, let the police handle this! We'll go through this by the court!" Carey said.

"We don't have to do this by the court mom! Trust us!" Zack said.

"No…" Carey whispered.

"Did somebody say no!!" a familiar voice said.

"Dad!?" Cody said.

It was Kurt he was standing behind Carey.

"Dad!!" Zack happily shouted.

Carey turned around and was shocked.

"Let the boys do this! I bet they're still tough as I remember! Or even tougher!" Kurt said.

"Look, these boys are now MEN now!" Kurt said.

"Oh yeah!" Zack and Cody said in unison.

Carey paused for a while and said, "Oh, Alright!!" Carey said.

"Yeah!!" Zack and Cody said.

"Oh, Zack! You forgot this!" Kurt said.

Kurt handed Zack his skateboard.

"My old skateboard!" Zack said.

"Thanks dad!" Zack said.

Then, Zack and Cody ran to the town square.

"You got Poned!" Kurt said to Carey.

Carey frowned.

Soon, It was already early in the afternoon.

The entire population of Boston was there.

As Zack and Cody walked in, the crowd cleared up, leaving a path to the Boston clock tower.

They saw Maddie, London, Woody, Mr. Moseby, Ms. Tuttweiler, Max, Bob and the Tipton staff together with the F-force, all of them was near the front entrance of Boston clock tower.

Then they approached the front entrance of the Boston Clock tower, which is constructed of a huge thick wooden door.

But, it was locked.

In front of the front entrance was highly elevated area overlooking the crowd.

The Tipton staff was trying to break the wooden door with a huge log from a tree.

"Now!" yelled Esteban.

They tackled the door with that log but nothing happened.

They kept banging the door but still nothing happened.

Woody approached Chelsea and Portia,

"Can interest you ladies in a serenade?" Woody asked.

"AAAH!! A Talking Pon-Pon!!" Chelsea yelled.

"So is everyone here!?" Cody asked Maddie.

"I think so, but where's Bailey and Raiga?" Maddie asked.

"We can't proceed with my plan if they're not here!" London said.

"Well we have no other choice, Zack, Cody, you two should enter that tower and get that contract from Ilsa, and give it back to us.

"Me and Zack!?" Cody asked.

"Yeah" London said.

"I'm….sorry..but.. I'm not going to work with that traitor again!!" Cody said.

"Wha-?" Moseby wondered.

"He's not my brother anymore! He's my enemy!" Cody said.

Zack turned away,

"Then, if you put it that way Cody, so are you!" Zack answered.

Zack and Cody walked away from each other, making sure that they were facing the opposite directions.

"Zack..Cody…" Carey was speechless, she never saw these two fight in such a deep manner, she felt the deep anger between Zack and Cody.

Since Zack and Cody refused to work each other, everyone came to a pause.

"Zack, Cody, If you guys don't cooperate with each other, then no one will! The Tipton industries will be doomed!" Maddie said.

The crowd remained silent as they were waiting for Zack and Cody to cooperate.

But then, they heard a voice saying "Zack!!Cody!!"

Zack and Cody looked into the crowd and saw Raiga coming their way.

"Raiga?" Cody said.

The crowd opened up a path for Raiga to pass.

Raiga climbed the elevated area in front of the crowd, where Zack asnd Cody was.

Raiga approached Zack and Cody and commanded them to move close to each other.

"Look guys, I'm sorry! I said the wrong thing!" Raiga said.

"You did?" Cody asked.

"I told you two that you're not meant to be brothers, that you're supposed to hate each other, And well, I was wrong!! I was really really wrong!" Raiga said.

"Raiga…" Zack whispered.

"Zack, Cody, even if you're opposites, even if you desire opposite world………you're family!" Raiga explained.

"If you guys work together, we'll get that contract back in no time! You guys are the best twins in Boston, or even the whole world!" Raiga said.

Zack and Cody looked at each other and said, "I'm sorry!!"

They gave each other a big hug.

The crowd cheered as they hugged.

"You know what Raiga, you're right!" Cody said.

Raiga gave them a big smile.

"Alright, We'll go get that contract!!" Cody yelled.

The crowd cheered even louder.

And at the exact moment that Cody said those words, the huge wooden door suddenly broke and collapsed.

"We did it!!" Esteban said.

The Tipton staff successfully barged the door with the log.

They dropped the log and let Zack and Cody get in.

"You owe me fifteen bucks!!" Muriel shouted.

"Why fifteen bucks?" Patrick asked.

"Cause I lost fifteen pounds!!" Muriel replied.

"Now I have to get all that back! Chef Paulo! Load me up baby!!" Muriel shouted.

Zack and Cody ran and entered the broken door of the Boston clock tower.

Maddie spoke to London,

"London, I think it's time to use the POWER OF THE PEOPLE!!" Maddie said.

"Got it!" London said as she looked into her father's amulet once more.

London faced the crowd with a megaphone.

"People of Boston! We are all here to protest against our enemy, Ilsa Grubberburger!" London said.

"London! It's Ilsa Grubermeiger!" Maddie corrected.

"That one too!" London smiled.

"Now I need all of you to cheer, LET THE TIPTON GO!!" London said.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!" Maddie yelled.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!" Raiga cheered.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!!" Moseby yelled.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!" Carey and Kurt yelled.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!" Arwin and Esteban cheered.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!!" The F-Force shouted.

And then the entire crowd started cheering as well.

"LET THE TIPTON GO! LET THE TIPTON GO! LET THE TIPTON GO!" They all said.

Meanwhile,

Zack and Cody was climbing up a spiral staircase when they heard a loud cheering.

"Did you hear that Cody? They're cheering for us!" Zack said.

"Hey, You're right!" Cody said.

They continued to walk up the continous staircase which was very long, no wonder the clock tower was so high.

"This is exhausting!" Cody complained.

"I think I left my Lungs at the 2700th floor!" Zack said.

"This is just the 3rd floor!" Cody said.

"Aaaaah!!" Zack complained.

Then they continued to climb that staircase.

On the 5th floor, Cody noticed that Bailey wasn't in the Town Square.

Bailey wasn't there supporting Cody.

"Zack, did you see Bailey earlier?" Cody asked.

"Nope" Zack answered.

"Maybe she never wanted to talk me again, maybe she left Boston" Cody muttered.

"I don't think so, maybe Raiga already told Bailey what happened " Zack said.

"I don't know…" Cody said in a worried tone.

Soon,

They finally arrived at the 7th floor, the top floor of the clock tower.

They saw a short bridge at the end of the stairs and crossed it.

Then they saw a brown door guarded by Macario.

"There it is!" Cody said.

Zack and Cody rushed to the door.

"Hold it!" Macario said.

"Let me guess, you're working for Ilsa aren't you?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I'm Macario her new agent and as her agent I won't let you pass this door!!" Macario yelled.

Zack brought out his old skateboard, what are you gonna do with that!?" Cody said.

"I don't know!" Zack answered.

"Wrong answer!" Macario pushed Zack and Cody away.

"Cody!" someone yelled.

Then a beautiful figure came down from the ceiling, tied to a rope on her hips, the other end of the rope was tied to the ceiling.

She was wearing a fairy costume and was carrying a plastic wand to look magical.

"Bailey!?" Cody whispered.

"I'm here!" Bailey replied.

"Bailey! You came back!" Cody yelled in joy.

Cody jumped and rushed to hug Bailey.

"Did Raiga tell the truth?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, she also said something that I would never forget" Bailey said.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"No matter what you do, you're family" Bailey said.

"Family? But where not married yet, we're too young" Cody said.

"I know! But in my heart, you're already my honeybunch husband!" Bailey said.

"Bailey!" Cody said.

Cody and Bailey finally kissed.

"Excuse me! I'm right here!!" Macario yelled.

Bailey, Zack and Cody looked at Macario.

"SILLY KIDS!!! Your pathetic Disney reference has come to futile!" Macario yelled.

"Disney reference!?" Bailey asked.

"It's the costume……he digs it!" Zack said.

Macario started to tackle the twins.

Bailey threw her plastic wand at Macario's face.

"Ahhh!!" Macario reacted.

While Macario was down, Zack tied him to his skateboard and pushed it to the spiral staircase.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" Macario yelled as he falls down the stairs on a skateboard.

"Hurry Guys!! I'll go down to see how everyone is doing down there! See ya! And be careful! " Bailey said.

"We will!" Zack and Cody said in unison.

Meanwhile,

In the front entrance of the Boston clock tower, Raiga and Woody was guarding the broken door,

They are making sure that none of Ilsa's men will try to stop Zack and Cody.

Then Lucy Moosey appeared once again.

"Get inside that clock tower!" Lucy commanded her troops.

"Not so fast!!" Raiga yelled.

She tackled every one of Lucy's troops.

She gave them a wedgie, and made them say a lot of weird stuff.

But there was one left, the man carried Raiga and threw her into mid-air.

"Aaaah!!" Raiga screamed.

Woody's glassed fell off, then he catched Raiga from her fall.

Raiga opened her eyes and looke into Woody's eyes and noticed how it sparkled.

"Woody…I…" Raiga whispered.

"Raiga….." Woody whispered.

The Bob accidentally stepped on Woody's glasses.

"Wow, love is blind" Bob said.

In the mean time,

Zack and Cody entered the area where Ilsa is located.

The place was an open space on top of the clock tower.

"Ilsa!!" Cody yelled.

"Gasp!" Ilsa said.

"Gretel! Grab those twins!" Ilsa said.

They got grabbed by a huge and strong woman and locked them in her arms.

Ilsa looked at Zack and Cody's scared expressions ans said, "So, you remember my assistant Gretel, she almost aced you at that bowling tournament, remember?" Ilsa refered to that muscular woman that looks like a caveman, which happens to be her old assistant.

"Out with it Ilsa! Where's the contract!?" Cody yelled.

"You mean THIS!!" Ilsa brought out the contract from her pocket.

"Stay out of this! This is adult's play!" A man said.

"Who was that!?" Zack wondered.

"Was that your stomach?" Zack asked Gretel.

Gretel frowned.

"Hello Boys!" the man appeared.

"Who are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm Mr. Milliard St. Mark! The owner of the St. Mark hotel !" he said.

"Milliard St. Mark!?" Cody asked.

"Yes, Ilsa was just folling orders from me! And we both want the Tipton destroyed" Mr. St. Mark said.

"Actually, I just wanted….." Ilsa said.

"Shut up!" Mr. St. Mark interrupted.

"My goal was simple, have Ilsa as the new owner of the Tipton hotel, have her abort the business to me and I will have no more rivals in Boston anymore!"

Mr. St. Mark explained.

"I wanted everyone to live in my hotel for the rest of their lives, and what do I get in return? MONEY !!!" . Mark yelled.

"But you ruined his plans! You helped London Tipton mess up the things we worked hard for! And now, everyone is opposing us!" Ilsa said.

"So the only solution is,WE'LL BURN THIS CONTRACT!!" Ilsa said.

"What!?" Zack and Cody yelled.

"Let that go you envious pathetic businessman!!" Cody yelled.

"What!? What did you just say!? Pathetic businessman!? Well at least I don't cry to my mom!" Mr. St. Mark said.

"He's got a point there, honey!!" Carey yelled from below.

"London can't get her precious company back if she can't sign OUR contract" Ilsa said.

"You mean the one that's FAKE!!" Cody yelled.

"You found real one, which is a problem, no one should see this so we'll burn it in into ashes!!" Ilsa said.

"No!!" Zack yelled.

Gretel grabbed a long piece of rope and tied Zack and Cody together so that they can't move.

"Hey!! Let us go!!" Cody yelled.

Mr. St. Mark looked in the open balcony, which was looking over the town square, which had every people in Boston gathered,

The people were still cheering "LET THE TIPTON GO!!"

Everyone looked at Mr. St. Mark and wondered what was happening.

"Ilsa prepare to burn that contract!" Mr. St. Mark said.

Everyone gasped,

"London, we need to get this crowd to cheer even louder!!" Moseby said.

"Right!!" London replied.

"Come on Everyone! Keep cheering! Cheer louder!!" London said.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!! LET THE TIPTON GO!!" The crowd cheered.

The cheering was starting to affect Mr. St. Mark.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!! LET THE TIPTON GO!!" The crowd cheered even louder.

"Can they hear us now!!" Moseby yelled.

"Nooo!! They still going for it!!" Zack yelled.

The crowd gasped and dropped what they're holding.

The crowd gave up and stopped cheering.

"It's not working I'm gonna lose my company" London muttered.

London ran away and wanted to go to a place she was familiar with, the Tipton hotel.

"London!! London!! Where are you going!?" Maddie yelled as she saw London running away.

London continued to run to the Tipton hotel which just one block from the town square.

Maddie followed her to that place.

"London!!" she continued to scream.

Then, Maddie caught London standing by the outside of the Tipton hotel.

"London!! Why did you run away! It's no too late!!" Maddie asked her.

"No! It's too late!! They're gonna burn that contract!!" London said.

"Besides I'm too stupid to think of a plan!" London muttered.

"No you're not!" Maddie gasped.

"Yeah I am, I always were!" London yelled back.

"London, one's smarts comes from the heart, not your brains! I believe you have a very strong heart, I've seen it when your father died!" Maddie said.

"I do! I do have strong heart!" London replied.

"And no matter what happens, you're always a genius to me!" Maddie said.

London smiled at her.

London rushed inside the Tipton hotel and commanded Maddie to come with her.

Then they rode the elevator to her suite.

-

Ilsa lit an indoor campfire and grabbed the contract prepare to burn it,

"Nooo!! Your making a mistake!!" Cody yelled, still tied to a rope.

-

London grabbed a coat hanger from her closet and quickly climbed the stairs to the rooftop, with Maddie following her

-

Ilsa held the contract on her right hand and put it close to the fire.

"She's gonna burn it!!" Zack yelled.

-

London walked to the esdge of the Rooftop of the Tipton hotel and saw a long wire attached to the Tipton hotel rooftop and connected down to the Boston clock tower.

She used that coated hanger to slide down the wire, as Maddie jumps and grabs her feet to come with her.

Now, Maddie and London are sliding down the wire to the clock tower.

Maddie looked down and saw the crowd watching them and pointing at them, while they were gliding through the skies.

-

Ilsa let go of the contract and let it slowly fall to the fire.

The contract was now falling to that flaming coal.

-

London continued to slide down and reached the top area of the clock tower.

She jumped and flung into the balcony and grabbed the contract during it's fall before it got burned.

Maddie also jumped and untied Zack and Cody.

The contract was now in London's hands.

"Alright!! You guys rock!!" Zack said.

"Don't have fun yet!" Mr. St. Mark said.

"Mr. Moseby still has a criminal record you can't start the business legally with a manager like that!" Mr. St. Mark said.

Tod barged out of the closet he got locked in earlier.

"Not I have anything to say about that!!" Tod said.

"Tod!!" London and Maddie rejoiced.

"I show you all who really did it!!" Tod turned on his camera and plugged it in the projector from the clock tower and everyone saw what was in that camera.

It was a video of Tod dancing with Barney.

"Oops! Wrong video!" Tod said.

Then in that moment, Everyone saw that Ilsa was the one who stole the check in Senator William's pocket.

"Gasp!" Everyone said.

"Mr. St. Mark!! You are under arrest for stealing and attempt of damaging property!" A police said from below.

"What!? But why Son!?" Mr. St. Mark said.

"Hey, Tod! What does a scouter say about his power level?" Zack asked.

"It's over NINE THOUSAAAAND!!!" Tod yelled.

"Tod...why.." Mr. St. Mark whispered.

"Ilsa is the one that grabbed that check and put it in Mr. Moseby's pocket to impose him! Then she pretended to be a saint as she arrested them in her own reteat house!" Tod explained.

The crowd gasped.

"This crowd doesn't do anything but gasp!" Zack said.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!! LET THE TIPTON GO!! LET THE TIPTON GO!!" the crowd cheered loudly.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!! LET THE TIPTON GO!!" Zack, Cody, Maddie and London yelled.

"No matter how much cheering you do, I won't give myself up to the police!!" Mr. St. Mark said.

"Yeah, He's right! You're pathetic cheering is nothing!!" Ilsa said.

"You're wrong Ilsa!" London said.

"Oh by the way Ilsa, You were never actually earning money" Mr. St. Mark said.

"What!? But how!?" Ilsa asked to Mr. St. Mark.

"All the money you deposited to the bank was actually going to my account!" Mr. St. Mark said.

"What!?" Ilsa yelled.

"That's right! I fooled you! I used you! But there's nothing you can do now!" Mr. St. Mark said.

"I think there still is!" Ilsa yelled.

"LET THE TIPTON GO!! LET THE TIPTON GO!!" Ilsa yelled.

"What the-!" Mr. St. Mark was surprised.

Everyone in Boston continued to cheer, which intimidated Mr. St. Mark.

"Give up now!!" London and Tod commanded.

Mr. St. Mark loosened his face and said, "Fine, I give up! And I impose myself GUILTY!!" Mr. St. Mark said.

"Gasp!! You are!?" London said.

"You didn't know!?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know...wait! Who's was our enemy again?" London asked.

"Ugh!" Maddie muttered.

Mr. St. Mark came down and approached the police.

Ilsa approached London and grabbed the contract from London.

"Ilsa!" London yelled.

But, Ilsa didn't ran off, she was just standing in front of London remaining silent.

Ilsa and London faced the crowd.

Ilsa started to speak, "Do you, London Tipton, promise to run the business in a responsible way in honour of your family name?" she asked.

"Yes, I do!" London replied.

"Do you intend full hearted service to the people of Boston?" Ilsa asked.

"Yes, I do!" London said.

"Then, by my power as an owner of a hotel business I will return this business entitled ton you, London Tipton! I will give up my pocession to you!

And I'm sorry that I made a fake contract, but here is your chance to sign the real one!" Ilsa said.

"Thanks Ilsa!" London said.

London finally signed the bottom right of the contract.

"London Tipton! I declare you the new owner of Tipton industries!" Ilsa said.

The crowd cheered.

A few moments later, London saw Tod and his father, Mr. St. Mark having a conversation.

"Dad, I'm sorry but this is what's right!" Tod explained.

"No need to explain Tod! I know that you know what's best!" Mr. St. Mark said.

"Sir you need to go now! Your ten-year imprisonment has begun!" a policeman said.

Mr. St. Mark looked at his son.

"Dad, I'll come with you! I'll watch you and take care of you every step of the way

I'll never leave the prison without you!! I'll be you're guard!" Tod said.

Tod decided to watch over his father while his father is in prison, for ten years.

They both rode the police car and left Boston.

London saw the whole scene.

London was on a worried face that she might never see Tod again.

Then she saw a letter on the ground.

_"Dear London, _

_Marry me when I get back!_

_Love, Tod"_


	23. Scene 22

After what happened, Zack, Cody, Maddie, Tod and London went down from the clock tower and reunited with their friends.

"Max! Bob! Barbara!!" Zack said.

"Alright! You guys did it!" Max said.

"That was awesome!" Bob complimented.

"Mom! Dad!" Cody yelled.

"Cody!" Carey happily said.

"Cody!! That was brave!" Kurt said.

"Moseby!!" London said.

"I knew you can do it!" Moseby said.

"London!" Portia and Chelsea called.

Portia and Chelsea approached London and congratulated her.

"I believe we have to work with regular people! Eww!! Well.. now that it's over I'll get outta here!" Chelsea said.

"Regular people are not that bad!" London said.

"Are you sure?" Portia asked.

"Yeah!" London said.

"You don't have to be a rich to be a friend" London hugged Maddie.

"Whoa! London!...easy there!" Maddie said, as London hugged her.

Then, Ilsa was walking by at the side, wandering sadly.

"Ilsa!" London called.

"After your imprisonment in my retreat house, how about applying as a night manager?" London asked.

"Really? You're hiring me?" Ilsa asked.

"Yeah!" London answered.

"Thank you so much!! But I have one question first!" Ilsa said.

"What is it?" London asked.

"If I'm the new night manager, what's gonna happen with Skippy?" Ilsa asked.

"Don't worry, I have a better job for him!" London said.

Ilsa smiled and surrendered herself to London's bodyguards.

Zack and Cody went to the front entrance and saw Raiga and Woody holding hands.

"Raiga!?...Woody!?" Zack was shocked.

Raiga and Woody faced them in a smiling face.

"Raiga? Woody?" Cody asked.

"Hi Cody! Congratulations! You guys finally did it!" Raiga said.

"Well, we couldn't have done that if it wasn't for you, Raiga" Zack said.

"Realy!?" Raiga asked.

"Yeah, you came in saving the day! You snapped us out of our fight!" Cody said.

"But..Uh…Why are you holding hands with Woody?" Cody asked.

"Well, I noticed how his eyes sparkle, It sparkled more than yours did, Cody" Raiga said.

"It did?" Cody asked palely.

"So I've decided, I will make Woody my new boyfriend!" Raiga said.

"What!!" Zack and Cody screamed in unison.

Woody stepped forward and said, "I'm gonna take her to pizza planet!" sung Woody.

"Yay!!! Pizza planet!!" Raiga said.

Raiga and Woody walked off together while holding hands.

"Wait till Raiga finds out that Woody has eleven toes" Zack said.

"Nah, I bet Raiga likes him the way he is, his eyes anyway" Cody said.

"Cody!" Bailey called.

"Bailey!" Cody replied.

They hugged each other tighly.

"You did it!" Bailey said.

"Yeah, we did!" Cody said.

"Well, technically, Me and Zack did, and ….." Cody couldn't speak more because of Bailey's beautiful stare.

"That's enough chit chat, just kiss me!" Bailey yelled.

Bailey rushed for Cody and kissed him like they have never kissed before.

Zack smiled at them and saw Macario tied to a skateboard, he recently fell down the stairs.

Macario twitched and said, "You..ingrate….disney character……you!!" He angrily said.

"Just shut up!" Zack said.

Zack pushed him to the crowd,

"Yaaaaaah!!" Macario shouted.

Meanwhile,

London was sitting by a bench outside the town square and looked at her father's pendant once more.

"Thanks dad!" she whispered.

Then the night after that, the grand re-opening of the Tipton hotel occurred.

Everyone in Boston was there attending the beautiful event.

A long ribbon was tied in front of the hotel, and everyone was waiting for London who still wasn't there.

"Where's London? She late!" Moseby said as he looked in his watch.

"She should make it!" Cody said.

Then London finally arrived riding her limousine.

Everyone started to cheer and applause.

"Good evening Everyone!" London said.

London walked up the stairs and grabbed a pair of scissors.

She cut the ribbon and everyone applaused.

"Yeah!" Zack cheered.

"The Tipton is now open!" London said.

The crowd cheered.

"I have a surprise for all of you! Carey Martin will perform a special concert right here in front of the hotel!!" London said.

The crowd cheered.

Then the smoke machine triggered and clouded everyones eyesight.

Carey came in, right on que

"Alright everybody! Let's get rockin!" Carey said.

Carey started singing with the music.

_I really didn't know….._

_That I had something to go…_

_With all of my big betareleacloefas, NO!..._

_I'm going through the better bright side!_

_Going through the flowing high tide! _

_I betting that I'll reach my dreams high!_

_It's my Suite Life!!  
………………._

_I'm going through my fights with my wife!_

_Going through jungle with my knife!_

_I betting all my dreams very high!_

_It's My Suite Life!!_

………………_._

_I lived with an idiot heiress_

_I lived with a really cute candy girl_

_I lived with a grouchy manager_

_I lived with own mother_

_Life never was this good!!!_

……………_._

_I'm fighting with my brother side-by-side_

_Going through my greatest challenges if I really lied_

_But instead in dreaming very high!_

_It's My Suite Life!!_

…….

_I'm going through the better bright side!_

_Going through the flowing high tide!_

_I betting that I'll reach my dreams high!_

_…………._

_I'm going through the better bright side!_

_Going through the flowing high tide!_

_I betting that I'll reach my dreams high!_

_Fight along with my brother SIDE-BY-SIIIIIIDE!!!!!_

_…_

_It's my Suite Life!!_

"Thank you!" Carey said as the crowd cheered.

During that party, Lucy was mocking at the other side of the streets.

"The St. Mark…still opened…by me…I think.." she muttered.

"The St. Mark is still open and no one is coming in…this is torture!" She cried.

Lucy just sat at the gutter of the street and cried.

Portia and Chelsea threw a pail of water at her.

"Waaah!" Lucy cried.

Meanwhile,

Zack and Cody went to the top floor of the Tipton while everyone was partying outside.

"Did you remember our handshake we used to do when we were kids?" Cody said.

"Do you want us to do it now?" Zack asked.

"Sure! Now how does it start again?" Cody said.

"For all I remember it goes like this!" Zack said.

"This is my life, now and forever, This is our life this is the Suite Life!" Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Awesome!" Zack said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Aeaeaeaeaea!" Zack and Cody did their handshake, the one that they did when they were young.

**THE END**

_A female anchor was making a call-out._ "**Hello it's me, the female anchor who got fired in the beginning of the movie, If you have any job openings out there, Please hire me! Anything at all I need to feed my kids, They're starting to eat my husband! I studied journalizing and I end up like this!?**

**It's not fair!..........Hello? Is anybody there? Is any one listening to me? Hello? Damn I should've kissed the frog!".**


	24. Scene 23

Cast

Zack Martin Dylan Sprouse

Cody Martin Cole Sprouse

London Tipton Brenda Song

Bailey Pickett Debby Ryan

Raiga Carnivore Amanda Bynes

Maddie Fritzpatrick Ashley Tisdale

Woody Fink Matthew Timmons

Marion Moseby Phil Lewis

Tod St. Mark Ben Ziff

Carey Martin Kim Rhodes

Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger Caroline Rhea

Milliard St. Mark Jim Georghan

Arwin Hawkhauser Brian Stephanek

Arwinstein Brian Stephanek

Emma Tuttweiler Erin Cardillo

Max Allison Stoner

Bob Charlie Stewart

Mary Margaret Monique Coleman

Macario Mike Myers

Lucy Moosey Matilda Zielger

Marcus Little Doc Shaw

Kirby Morris Windell Middlebrooks

Esteban Ramirez Adrian R'Mante

Muriel Estelle Harris

Millicent Kara Taitz

Nia Moseby Giovanni Samuels

Patrick Patrick Bristow

Chef Paulo Jerry Kernion

Skippy Bo Cutcher

Lance Fishman Aaron Musicant

Hermes David Brooks

Senator Williams Danny Kallis

Gretel Francesca Grubman

Portia Tanonbome Taylor Swift

Corrie Vanessa Hudgens

Tapeworm Dennis Bendersky

Barbara Brownstein Sophie Oda

Agnes Allie Grant

Warren Gus Hoffman

Mark Tyler Steelman

Kurt Martin Robert Torti

Animal Talent

Porkers….Cassidy

Buzz…….Rudy

Evona…...Chloe

Dudley….Some Chicken

Directed By

DestinyFate

Danny Kallis

And Jim Georghan

Soundtrack

"We are Here"

By John Powell

"Livin the Suite Life Remix"

By Steve Rushton

"Here comes the Sun"

Sung by Sheryll Crow

Composed by the Beatles

"Stop that Plane"

By John Powell

"Grow Up"

By Simple Plan

"London Saves the Day"

By Mike Powell

"Ready to Rock"

By Steve Rushton

"Emergency"

By Steve Rushton

"Ever Ever After"

By Debby Ryan and Carrie Underwood

"Life is Good"

By Junk

"It's My Suite Life"

By Kim Rhodes

"The Dream that you Wish"

By Raven Symone, Ashley Tisdale, Brenda Song and Amanda Bynes

"Here I Am Remix"

By Dylan and Cole Sprouse

The characters in this film in relation to any person living or dead is purely coincidental.

No person or animal was harmed in the making of this film.

Walt Disney Records

Kodak films

DestinyFate Productions

Walt Disney Pictures

All Rights Reserved 2010


End file.
